Hidden Marriage
by Tsuioku Lee
Summary: "Aku tidak mau."/ "Aku tak terima penolakan."/ 'Apa kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku'/Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae dua namja berumur 17 thn ini telah mengikat diri dalam ikatan suci bernama pernikahan. Tetapi karena suatu hal mereka terpaksa menyembunyikan hubungan sakral mereka. Bagaimana kah kisah kehidupan mereka berdua? /HaeHyuk/ CHAP 5 IS UP! warning inside! Mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Hyukjae berdiri bersandar dengan bosan disebuah dinding beralaskan batu bata. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah mencari seseorang yang sudah satu jam ini ia tunggu. Tak dihiraukan tatapan penasaran dan bisik-bisik tidak jelas orang-orang yang lalu lalang di hadapannya. Tampangnya yang asing dan seragam sekolahnya yang berbedalah yang -menurutnya- membuat ia ditatap sedemikian rupa.

Hyukjae yang notabenya adalah murid sekolah Shappire High School memang bukannya tanpa sengaja berdiri didepan pagar sekolah SM High School. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Kalau orang itu tidak cukup penting untuk ia tunggu , ia tidak mungkin mau repot-repot berdiri hingga hampir lumutan begini.

'Lee Donghae sialan!' umpatnya dalam hati mengingat nama orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Hai, manis~"

Panggilan seseorang mengintrupsi acara mengumpatnya. Hyukjae menengok kesumber suara. Ia sedikit menghela napas kecewa -antara kesal karena bukan Donghae lah yang muncul dan terlebih lagi dihadapannya berdiri 3 _namja _asing dengan tampang menyebalkan. - membuatnya sangat menyesal telah menunggu terlalu lama disini.

Hyukjae tidak menanggapi panggilan tersebut ia tetap mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar gerbang sekolah.

"Wah sepertinya kau bukan murid sini. Ada yang bisa _oppa_ bantu?"

Hueeekk. Rasanya Hyukjae ingin memnuntahkan makan siangnya disini. Suara pria dihadapannya membuatnya merinding sungguh. Dan apa itu Oppa? Hell NO! dikira Hyukjae perempuan apa? Apa orang ini buta? sudah jelas-jelas Hyukjae memakai celana. Dasar Namja Pabbo!

"Tidak perlu." Hyukjae yang masih tau sopan santun menjawab pertanyaan si _namja_.

'Donghae sialan! cepatlah datang!'

"Kalau begitu ayo _oppa_ antar pulang." merasa di hiraukan, _namja_ bodoh -yang sepertinya boss dari ketiga pria ini- menyambar tangan Hyukjae lalu menariknya kasar.

"YA! Lepaskan tanganku!" Hyukjae yang sudah emosi membentak pria dihadapannya sambil menahan tangannya yang ditarik.

'Sialan!'

Hyukjae mengumpat kesal melihat 2 pria yang tadi diam saja ikut memegangi pundaknya. Kenapa ia jadi seperti korban penculikan begini?!

"PARK JANG SUK! LEPASKAN TANGANMU BODOH!" bentakan seseorang mengintrupsi acara tarik menarik yang melibatkan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menengok seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya -orang yang tadi berteriak dengan kencang.

'Huh, kemana saja kau, bodoh?!' Hyukjae sedikit lega karena orang yang ditunggunya sudah tiba dan 3 orang tadi secara serempak melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan dan pundaknya. Hyukjae memegang pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah.

"I..itu Lee Donghae." tiga orang dihadapannya langsung memasang tampang pucat melihat raut marah Donghae yang menatap dari kejauhan dengan tajam.

Dengan mata berkilat marah Donghae mengahampiri 4 orang yang tak jauh didepannya.

"La..lari!" ucap salah satu dari 3 namja tersebut, seketika itu mereka berlari pontang panting menghindari amukan Donghae.

Tapi sayang boss mereka yang telmi berhasil ditahan Donghae -yang sudah berdiri dikerumunan tersebut. 2 orang lainnya sudah lari entah kemana.

"Mau lari kemana kau Park Jang Suk?!"

"Ma..maaf kan aku Donghae-ssi." Jangsuk berkata takut, ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Donghae yang mencengkram kuat tanganya.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf pada ku, hah?! Kau seharusnya minta maaf kepala Hyukjae, bodoh?!" Donghae berteriak garang, ia lalu menarik tangan Jangsuk kehadapan Hyukjae yang masih memegang tangannya yang memerah.

"Maafkan aku Hyukjae-ssi. Maafkan aku." Jangsuk berkata seraya membungkukan badannya 90 derajat terus menerus seraya memegang dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Hyukjae -bermaksud memohon.

"YA! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memegang tangannya?! CEPAT LEPASKAN!" buru-buru Jangsuk melepaskan tangannya. Ia langsung lari terbirit-birit sebelum Donghae sempat memberinya bogem mentah.

"Dasar tidak berguna!"

PLETAKK!

"YA! Kenapa kau memukulku, Hyukkie?" Donghae berucap kesal seraya mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Hyukjae.

"Kemana saja kau, PABBO?! Kau membuat istrimu hampir diculik namja -namja bodoh tadi, BODOH!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Hidden Marriage**

.

.

.

**_by_****Tsuioku Lee**

.

.

**HaeHyuk**

.

.

.

**HaeHyuk belong to each other**

.

.

**Typos / AU / OOC / OC / BL / lil bit Humor / and find by your self**

.

.

**Dont like? Dont read!**

.

.

**Enjoy your self~**

.

.

* * *

Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae dua namja bermarga sama ini memiliki ikatan yang tidak hanya dibilang sahabat. Sebab mereka telah mengikat diri dalam ikatan suci bernama pernikahan.

Mungkin banyak yang tidak percaya dengan hubungan mereka. Pertama karena mereka berdua adalah _namja_ dan umur mereka masih sangat muda. 17 tahun.

Maka dari itu untuk menghindari resiko dan akibat yang diterima,_ namja_ berbeda umur 6 bulan ini mereka merahasiakan pernikahan muda mereka.

Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka, hanya keluarga kedua belah pihak saja. Teman-teman di sekolah mereka pun tak ada yang mengetahui hubungan tidak masuk akal ini. Pasangan suami istri ini benar-benar menyembunyikan hubungan pernikahan mereka.

Ini juga merupakan syarat mutlak yang harus dipenuhi Donghae dan Hyukjae. Mereka boleh menikah asal dengan beberapa syarat, salah satunya tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui pernikahan mereka. Itulah yang dikatakan Heechul dan Leeteuk _Eomma -Eomma_ Donghae dan Hyukjae. Alasannya karena faktor lingkungan juga sekolah mereka yang tidak mengijinkan murid-murid mereka menikah di usia muda.

Syarat lainnya adalah Donghae dan Hyukjae tidak boleh tinggal bersama sebelum mereka lulus SMA. Ini merupakan syarat terberat untuk mereka -Donghae lebih tepatnya. Tapi dengan segala keterpaksaan, akhirnya mereka menyetujui syarat ini. Tentu saja alasannya agar Hyukjae masih tetap 'virgin' diusianya yang masih 17 tahun. Menurut Heechul membiarkan Donghae dan Hyukjae tinggal satu rumah sama saja memberi umpan ikan hidup ke kandang hiu. Si ikan kecil -Hyukjae- akan benar-benar habis di 'makan' si hiu rakus -Donghae. Heechul eomma dan Leeteuk eomma sangat tidak setuju jika si manis Eunhyuk mereka harus 'jebol' ditangan Donghae jika tidak dipisahkan. Walaupun Donghae sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh Hyukjae sebelum lulus, para eomma tetap tidak setuju. Donghae itu susah menahan hasrat jika menyangkut soal Eunhyuk -nama panggilan Hyukjae. Itulah yang dikatakan Heechul eomma tentang anaknya.

Hyukjae sendiri masih tinggal dirumahnya bersama Kangin appa dan Leeteuk eomma. Sedangkan Donghae tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen sederhana yang ia sewa. Dia bilang ia ingin hidup mandiri sebelum hidup dengan Hyukjae nantinya. Hitung-hitung latihan menjadi suami yang pantas untuk Hyukjae. Bahkan Donghae sampai bekerja paruh waktu demi membiayai hidupnya sendiri. Uang yang diberikan Heechul untuknya ia tabung demi masa depannya dengan Hyukjae nantinya. Tapi Heechul yang tidak tega melihat anaknya banting tulang, bersikeras tetap membiayai sekolah Donghae yang harganya selangit. Donghae awalnya menolak dibiayai. Tapi krena SM High School merupakan sekolah elit yang berisi anak-anak dengan orang tua yang berpenghasilan lebih, Heechul bereikeras tidak ingin membuat Donghae kewalahan mencari uang. Cukup aneh mengingat Donghae yang merupakan putra bungsu pewaris Lee Corp harus membiayai sendiri hidupnya. Tapi memangng benar kata pepatah. Cinta memang bisa merubah seseorang.

Soal sekolah yang berbeda juga sama. Hanya saja syarat ini sebenarnya boleh saja dilanggar selama mereka bisa bersikap 'wajar'. Tapi Hyukjae lah yang bersikeras tidak ingin pindah kesekolah Donghae.

Perlu diketahui jika Hyukjae adalah tipe yang susah bergaul. Meski terlihar enerjik sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang pemalu. Lagi pula ia agak susah dekat dengan seseorang. Di sekolah meski banyak memliki teman, sahabat dekatnya hanya ada satu yaitu Lee Sungmin. Hyukjae tidak terlalu suka bergaul dengan orang-orang elit macam yang ada disekolah Donghae. Ia berpikir mereka yang ada disekolah Donghae hanya suka berteman dengan orang-orang sederajat mereka saja. Yang level dan kekayaannya setingkat atau lebih. Atau yang bisa dibilang pilih-pilih teman. Saat menungggu Donghae ia sering melihat tingkah arogan dan cara pandang mereka kepada orang yang tidak selevel dengan kalangannya. Hyukjae paling malas berdekatan dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Tapi Donghae nya bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana sifat suami tampannya.

Bagaimana dengan Donghae? Tentu saja kalo bisa ia akan pindah kesekolah Hyukjae. Tapi ia harus melangkahi mayat _appa_nya dulu sebelum melakukan itu. Lee Hangeng tidak akan pernah membiarkan anaknya yang suatu hari akan menjadi pewaris Lee Corp bersekolah ditempat yang tidak ia pilih.

Memang kalau dibandingkan kekayaan Donghae ada diatas Hyukjae. Bukan berarti Hyukjae orang miskin. _Appa_nya yang punya perusahaan -walau tidak sesukses _appa_ Donghae- masih bisa membiayai anaknya sekolah ditempat yang sama dengann Donghae. Tapi Hyukjae memang tipe anak baik. Ia tidak ingin memberatkan orang tuannya yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia berpendapat menuntut ilmu bisa dimana saja yang penting bagaimana kau menerapkannya.

.

.

"Hyukkie, kumohon maafkanlah aku. Jangan jutek begitu."

".."

"Hyukkie chagi~"

".."

"Yeobo~"

Donghae sepanjang jalan tidak hentinnya memohon maaf kepada sang istri. Hyukjae sendiri hanya acuh saja menanggapi permohonan maaf sang suami. Ia benar-benar dalam keadaan mood terendah saat ini. Dan semua itu akibat ulah suaminya. Bayangkan saja, ia sudah menunggu selama satu jam lebih didepan sekolah Donghae dengan ditemani tatapan tidak suka orang-orang disekitarnya. Bukan saja fisiknya yang pegal tetapi hatinya pun tak kalah lelah. Belum lagi ia harus berhadapan dengan 3 namja asing yang sangat menyebalkan. Tak salah 'kan jika saat ini ia melancarkan aksi ngambeknya.

"Ayolah, Hyuk, tadi aku telat karena dikelas mendapat pelajaran tambahan mendadak. Aku tidak menghubungi mu karena batre ponselku habis. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu selama itu, Hyukkie~"

".."

"Hyukkie, katakanlah sesuatu. Oh ya! Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang dilakukan Jangsuk sialan itu padamu. Ugh lihat saja aku akan memberinya pelajaran nanti. Aku akan..

"Bisahkah kau diam? Kita ini masih dijalanan." Hyukjae akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Walau kata-kata pedas yang keluar dari bibir plumnya, Donghae tetap tidak bisa menahan senyum dibibirnya.

"Akhirnya kau bicara juga! Ah.. kau ingin aku memukulnya kan? baiklah besok akan ku beri dia pelajaran."

"Aku yang ingin memukulmu tahu!" setelah mengatakan itu Hyukjae berjalan lebih cepat mendahului Donghae. Tak dipedulikan suaminya yang menyamai langkah cepat Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, kau masih marah ne?" ucap Donghae seraya menatap wajah manis istrinya dari samping.

".."

'GREP'

Seketika langkah keduanya terhenti akibat Donghae yang menahan laju Hyukjae dan langsung memeluknya.

"YA! lepaskan aku, ikan!" ucapan Hyukjae sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh Donghae, ia malah mengeratkan pelukan sepihaknya itu.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau berhenti mengacuhkan ku lalu memaafkanku." ucap Donghae seraya meresapi wangi strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya.

"Tapi jangan begini. Ini ditempat umum dan semua melihat kemari. Bagaimana kalau ada temanmu yang melihat?" Hyukjae dapat melihat semua pejalan disekitar mereka menatap mereka tidak suka. Ia hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik dada bidang suaminya dan berharap tidak ada teman Donghae yang kebetulan lewat. Bukannya ia tak suka dipeluk Donghae. Tapi sutuasinya lah yang membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk mau dipeluk. Tak dipungkiri pula kalu ia juga menikmati pelukan hangat suaminya ini.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin ketahuan, segera setujui kemauanku. Atau kau ingin begini sampai pagi, hmm?" Donghae berkata tepat di cuping Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae merinding seketika. Tidak lupa ia menghirup dalam wangi sampho Hyukjae yang membuatnya kecanduan.

"Jangan kekanakan seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memelukmu seperti ini sampai pagi. Tidak masalah buatku." Donghae berkata seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

'Astaga kenapa penyakit _childishn_ya harus kumat disaat seperti ini?"

Hyukjae berkata dalam hati.

.

.

.

_tbc_

.

.

a/n: holaa saya kembali dengan fict baru setelah lama hiatus dan terkena WB akut -_- Ini fict ber chapter perdanaku. So masih banyak kekurangan pastinya. Maka dari itu jangan sungkan memberi kritik dan sarannya n.n

Ok gak perlu banyak basa-basi. MIND TO REVIEW? :DD /gummy smile bareng Hyuk/


	2. Chapter 2 Affair?

_'Tok tok tok'_

Hyukjae sekali lagi mengetuk pintu dihadapnnya yang sudah coba ia buka sedari tadi. Dengan sebuah tas jinjing tangannya, ia terlihat tidak sabar melihat pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Rasanya ia ingin mendobraknya agar pintu itu cepat terbuka. Hyukjae kemudian mengecek jam tangannya untuk memastikan sudah berapa lama ia berdiri seperti peminta sumbangan yang wajahnya kelewat manis disana.

'Kemana sih anak itu? Apa dia belum bangun? Padahal sudah jam 10 pagi. Lee Donghae, benar-benar!'

Baru saja Hyukjae ingin mengetuk sekali lagi pintu dihadapannya, mata bulatnya dipaksa melebar melebihi batas normal. Sebuah pemandangan menakjubkan menyapa indra penglihatannya. Itu adalah Donghae yang muncul dari balik pintu apartemennya. Tapi apanya yang menakjubkan?

"Hahhh siapa sih yang pagi-pagi begini.. Lho, Hyukkie? Kau datang kemari? Huaaa aku merindukanmu, Chag-

"YA! IKAN AMIS! KENAKAN DULU PAKAIANMU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hidden Marriage**

**.**

**.**

**by Tsuioku Lee**

**.**

**.**

**HaeHyuk**

**.**

**.**

**slight!KhunHyuk**

**.**

**.**

**HaeHyuk belong to each other**

**.**

**.**

**Typos / AU / OOC / BL / lil bit Humor / and find by your self**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Affair?**

**.**

**.**

**Dont like? Dont read!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy your self~**

* * *

"Nyam.. makanannya enak sekali.. nyam Hyukkie~"

"Makanlah pelan-pelan, jangan terburu-buru. Seperti kau sudah tidak makan 1 bulan saja."

Karena insiden pemandangan_-full-naked_-Donghae-dipagi-hari, Hyukjae langsung saja menyuruh Donghae memakai baju terlebih dulu, atau ia tidak akan mau masuk keapartemennya. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Donghae memakai kaus oblongnya dan celana santai selututnya, barulah Hyukjae mau masuk kedalam.

Alasan kenapa Donghae _full naked_ -lebih tepatnya ia masih memakai boxer pendek untuk menutupi bagian terprivasinya. Hyukjae saja yang terlalu heboh- adalah karena cuaca yang sudah memasuki musim panas. Tentu saja untuk menghindari kepanasan ia tidur dengan keadaan benar-benar_ full naked_. Untung saja ia masih ingat untuk memakai boxer sebelum membuka pintu apartemenya yang diketuk. Dan untung lagi yang mengetuk pintu adalah istrinya dan bukan _ahjumma_ genit yang suka menggoda suaminya. Bisa habis di_rape_ si Ikan Mokpo ini.

Dan saat ini mereka tengah duduk diruang makan seraya menyantap sarapan -menjelang makan siang- yang dibawa Hyukjae.

"Lebih tepatnya aku sudah tidak makan enak itu 1 mingggu 2 hari. Dan itu semua karena istriku yang kelewat manis ini tidak datang keapartemen suaminya yang merana sendirian tanpa makanan." Donghae berucap seperti itu seraya mencubit gemas pipi mulus istrinya.

"Aww, Hae!" Hyukjae langsung mengusap-usap pipinya yang sedikit memerah setelah Donghae melepas cubitannya.

"Iya, maafkan aku. Kan sudah kukatakan, seminggu ini aku diminta Sungminnie untuk menemani dia dirumahnya. Lantaran orang tuannya yang sedang keluar negeri, alhasil aku harus menginap dirumahnya. Dan tidak bisa menemuimu." ucap Hyukjae merasa bersalah.

"Kau 'kan bisa mengantar makanannya ketika senggang. Bukannya malah menelantarkan suami tampanmu ini. Kau tega sekali padaku." Donghae berucap seraya menampilkan raut sedihnya.

"Ah soal itu.. aku juga.. hmm.. ma..maafkan aku.." Hyukjae hanya bisa tertunduk menyesal mengingat kurang perhatiannya ia kepada sang suami.

"Hahaha.. aku bercanda _chagiya_~ aku tidak benar-benar marah kok. Aku mengerti keadaanmu." Donghae memamerkan senyum hangatnya seraya mengusap surai brown Hyukjae sayang.

Melihat Hyukjae yang masih tertunduk ia mulai mendekatkan wajah _childish_nya tepat kearah Hyukjae yang berada dihadapannya. Dan dengan gerakan lembut ia menempelkan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir tebal Hyukjae. Walau posisi Hyukjae yang tertunduduk membuatnya susah untuk menggapai bibir manis Hyukjae, mereka tetap menikmati ciuman hangat pagi hari itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie."

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin kau pindah kesekolahku."

"Dan berteman dengan murid-murid arogan disana? Tidak terimakasih."

Kini Donghae dan Hyukjae tengah duduk disofa sambil menonton TV. Seperti biasa, Hyukjae setiap minggu selalu seharian bersama Donghae untuk melakukan kegiatan romantis yang jarang mereka lakukan sebagaimana pasangan suami istri. Posisi Hyukjae yang tengah bersandar pada dada bidang Donghae, dan Donghae yang memeluknya posesif dari belakang seraya menikmati wangi khas sang istri, benar-benar menggambarkan betapa serasinya mereka berdua.

Dan pertannyaan Donghae barusan sungguh membuat Hyukjae malas seketika. Ayolah membicarakan soal kepindahan sekolah adalah hal sensitif yang Hyukjae selalu berusaha hindari.

"Sudahku katakan, tidak semua yang ada disana seperti itu. Kau tahu Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Yesung, 'kan? mereka sahabatku dan semua orang-orang baik." Donghae masih berusaha meyakinkan.

"Itu karena bersamamu saja. Kalau nanti bertemu, mereka juga pasti akan menatapku tidak suka dan 'rendah' seperti yang lain."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." ucap Donghae seraya mengeratkan pelukannya karena mendengar nada lirih terucap dari bibir plum sang istri.

"Aku tahu."

"Aku hanya ingin lebih sering bersama istriku." Donghae mengecup tengkuk Hyukjae sayang.

"Aku juga. Tapi kau tahu bagaimana sifatku 'kan, Hae?" Hyukjae berusaha mengingatkan Donghae bagaimana sifatnya yang tidak mudah bergaul dan tertutup.

"Maka dari itu aku mau merubah sifat jelekmu itu. Lebih banyaklah bergaul dan berhenti mudah curiga dengan seseorang yang baru kau kenal. Itu tidak baik." Donghae kemudian mengecup pipi putih Hyukjae.

"Hhahh~ aku akan mencobanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_From: Hae Fishy_

_Subject: Mianhae_

_Nae Hyukkie~ maaf ya_,_ hari ini aku masih ada kelas tambahan, jadi aku tidak bisa menjemputmu dan pulang bersama. Kau pulang saja duluan, tidak usah menungguku, ne. Dan hati-hatilah dijalan. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku. Beritahu aku kalau kau sudah sampai. Saranghae._

_ps: Jeongmal Mianhaeyo nae Yeobo~_

"Haahh~"

Hyukjae menghela nafas berat setelah membaca pesan dari suaminya. Mungkin minggu-minggu ini ia bakal jarang bersama sang suami. Padahal musim ujian masih lama, tapi Donghae sudah direpotkan dengan segala latihan dan ulangan. Huh sekolah elit memang beda.

Setelah membalas pesan Donghae, ia kemudian membenahi buku dan segala alat tulisnya. Lima menit yang lalu bel sekolahnya sudah berbunyi dan itu artinya semua murid sudah boleh pulang.

"Ada apa, Hyukkie-ya? Kenapa menghela napas terus?" Sungmin yang duduk disebelah Hyukjae berkata khawatir melihat sahabatnya menghela napas hingga dua kali. Karena tanpa sadar, setelah membalas pesan Donghae, Hyukjae menghela napas lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Minnie-ya." Hyukjae menarik sudut bibirnya, meyakinkaan sahabatnya kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Hmm baiklah.. Oh astaga!" Sungmin berseru heboh ketika melihat jam tangannya.

"Waeyo, Minnie?"

"Aku sudah telat. Maaf ya, Hyukkie. Eomma dan Appa sudah pulang dari Jepang. Dan aku harus menjemput mereka dibandara. Maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama. Sampai jumpa, Hyuk!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin segera berlari keluar kelas. Bahkan ia tak mendengar respon Hyukjae terlebih dulu. Sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar sedang diburu waktu.

Hyukjae maklum saja. Mengingat sudah seminggu lebih Sungmin tidak bertemu kedua orang tuannya. Pastinya ia sangat merindukan mereka.

'Hari ini pulang sendiri. Hhahh~'

"Hyukjae-ah!"

"Hn?"

Hyukjae menoleh kesumber suara. Seseorang berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya dengan wajah berpeluh keringat tapi sarat akan kelegaan.

"Nickhun?"

"Bisa minta bantuanmu?"

"Hah?"

"Aku anggap itu iya."

Dan Hyukjae hanya bisa pasrah ketika Nickhun menarik pergelangan tangannya tanpa mendengar persetujuannya.

.

.

.

"Huaaahh capek!"

Hyukjae menggerakan badannya berusaha merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Ia melakukan gerakan seperti sedang pemanasan.

"Hehe mianhae, Hyuk-ah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa lagi yang harus kumintai tolong_. Jeongmal gomawoyo ne."_

"Sudahlah jangan sungkan. Kita ini kan sudah kenal dari dejak SMP."

Hyukjae dan Nickhun kini tengah berjalan keluar gedung sekolah mereka. Mereka baru saja dari perpustakaan. Nickhun yang ketua basket putra diminta menyusun nama murid angkatan satu yang mendaftar ekskul basket untuk kemudian diseleksi menjadi anggota. Nickhun meminta Hyukjae membantunya karena memang _manager club_ basket sedang tidak hadir sedangkan sang pelatih mempercayakan seluruh tugas tersebut kepadannya. Jadilah Nickhun harus mencari seseorang untuk membantunya dan kebetulan nama Hyukjae lah yang terlintas dibenaknya.

Itu juga karena mereka memang teman sejak SMP, jadi tidak heran Hyukjae yang susah bergaul bisa langsung meng'iya'kan permintaan Nickhun yang mendadak itu.

"Lalu apakah hari ini kau akan pulang sendiri?" Nickhun bertannya seraya melirik Hyukjae yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Kurasa begitu." Hyukjae berkata lirih mengingat pesan Donghae.

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang bersama saja. Kebetulan rumah kita searah._ Otte?_"

"Hmm.._ geurae._" Hyukjae akhirnya menyetujui. Lagi pula apa alasannya untuk menolak. Sekalian ada teman ngobrol. Dan lagi Donghae tidak bilang tidak boleh pulang bersama teman dari SMP 'kan?

Dan detik itu Nickhun langsung tersenyum senang dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyuk-ah."

"Ne?"

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak ngobrol seperti ini ya?"

"Kurasa lebih dari 3 tahun. Setelah masuk SMA kau 'kan lebih fokus dengan_ club_ basketmu."

"_Ah ne. Mianhae._"

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Hmm.. entahlah, hanya merasa bersalah saja. Kau memang tidak begitu?"

"_Anniyo_."

"Huh dasar tidak berperasaan." Nickhun menjitak Hyukjae pelan.

"Aww, kenapa menjitaku?!" Hyukjae berusaha balas menjitak Nickhun tapi usahanya sia-sia karena postur tubuh Nickhun yang terlalu tinggi. Dan begitulah kelakuan mereka selama perjalanan pulang. Bertukar canda dan tawa teman lama sambil melepas rindu. Tanpa tahu langit yang mulai mendung menandakan akan turun hujan.

"Hyukkie!"

"Ah. ne?" Hyukjae seketika menghentikan aksi menjitaknya yang sia-sia. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan akrab Nickhun. 'Ah kenapa aku jadi teringat si ikan itu?'

"Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai?" Nickhun bertannya serius.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Sudah jawab saja "

"Hmm tentu..

_'ZRASHH'_

Hyukjae mendongak menatap langit yang menghujam wajahnya dengan air.

"Hujan.."

_'Grep'_

"Kenapa bengong?! Ayo lari!" Nickhun lagi-lagi menarik tangan kecil Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya pasrah saja ketika tubuhnya mengikuti kemana Nickhun membawanya.

Setelah berlari cukup lama akhirnya Hyukjae dan Nickhun menemukan sebuah toko yang sedang tutup. Mereka memilih berteduh disana menunggu hujan reda. Seragam mereka terlihat lumayan basah.

'Kenapa hujan? bukankah sedang musim panas?' Hyukjae berkata dalam hati seraya menatap hujan yang turun cukup deras.

"Aneh sekali. Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan? Apa sedang musim pancaroba?" seolah membaca pikiran Hyukjae, Nickhun berkata entah kepada siapa.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

'Ah ya! bagaimana dengan Donghae? Apa dia sudah pulang? Apa dia juga sedang berteduh? Dia pasti tidak bawa payung?' Hyukjae berkata khawatir. Dia tidak mau suaminya itu sakit, maka dari itu ia mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi Donghae.

"Sial!" Hyukjae mengumpat kesal.

"Hah? Ada apa, Hyukkie?" Nickhun yang mendengar umpatan Hyukjae bertanya bingung. Entah kenapa Hyukjae agak tidak suka panggilan akrab Nickhun.

"Hmm.. ini ponselku mati. Batrainya habis. Aku jadi tidak bisa menghubungi eomma. hehe." Hyukjae berkata jujur, kecuali soal menghubungi _eomma_nya.

"Pakai saja ponselku. Ini." Nickhun menyerahkan handphone canggihnya yang ia ambil dari kantung jaketnya.

"Ah tidak perlu. Lagi pula aku tidak hapal nomer telpon rumahku."

'_Yak! alasan bodoh macam apa ini?!_' Hyukjae merutuki alasan konyolnya dalam hati.

"Oh yasudah." Nickhun yang percaya saja kembali memasukan handphonenya kesaku jaketnya.

Dan selanjutnya hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Cukup lama mereka seperti itu -terlarut dengan pikiran mereka sendiri- sampai Nickhun yang melihat tingkah Hyukjae yakin kalau _namja_ disampingnya tengah kedinginan. Tanpa ragu Nickhun akhirnya melepas jaket yang ia kenakan dan menyampirinya dipundak bergetar Hyukjae.

"Eh.. Tidak perlu Nickhun-ah. Aku tidak kedinginan. Kau saja yang pakai." Hyukjae berusaha melepaskan jaket Nickhun, tetapi Nickhun sudah keburu menahan jaketnya dipundak Hyukjae.

"Tidak kedinginan bagaimana? Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Ini juga kesalahnku. Kalau aku tidak menahanmu pulang. Mungkin saat ini kau sudah ada dirumah. Jadi maafkan aku, Hyukkie." perkataan Nickhun membuat Hyukjae diam seribu bahasa. Tapi setelahnya ia membuka suaranya.

"Hhhh baiklah. Terima kasih. Dan berhenti memanggilku 'Hyukkie'"

"Waeyo?!" Nickhun berakata tak terima.

"Karena hanya keluarga dan orang yang benar-benar dekat dengan ku saja yang memanggilku begitu."

'Dan Donghae tentunya.' ucapnya menambahkan dalam hati.

_'Grep'_

Ini sudah yang ke tiga kali dalam sehari ini Nickhun dengan tiba-tiba memegang tangannya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku jadi salah satu orang yang bisa memanggilmu begitu." Nickhun berkata serius. Ia membalik tubuh Hyukjae agar menghadap kearahnya lalu menatap mata bulat Hyukjae dengan intens.

"Ma..maksudmu?" Hyukjae berkata tak mengerti. Di tatap seintens itu oleh orang lain benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah. Dan Hyukjae benar-benar tidak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kalau bisa ia lebih memilih menerobos hujan dan bertemu dengan Donghae secepatnya. Entah kenapa ia jadi rindu dengan ikan mesumnya.

'_Ah Hae-ah.. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Sedang apa kau sekarang ya?'_ dan bayangan Donghae yang tengah tersenyum tampan tergambar jelas dipikirannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae."

_'Ne aku juga mencintai.._

_'Tunggu!'_

_'Itu bukan suara Donghae.'_

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Dan setelah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia benar-benar memilih ingin mati setelahnya.

Dihadapannya tanpa ragu Nickhun mendekatkan wajah tampannya perlahan lalu menempelkan bibir tebalnya kebibir plum Huukjae.

Mereka berciuman! Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya Nickhun menciumnya..

Tubuh Hyukjae seperti beku seketika. Bahkan bibir Nickhun yang sedang melumat bibirnya saja tidak coba untuk ia hentikan. Hyukjae hanya diam saja tanpa ingin membalas bahkan menikmati ciuman sepihak itu. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Hyukjae terlihat benar-benar _shock._

'Hyukkie..'

Seketika bayangan Donghae yang tersenyum sendu kearahnya tercetak jelas dalam benaknya. Nyawa yang entah melayang kemana seperti tersedot kembali ketubuhnya. Ia melotot kaget. Menyadari satu hal ganjil yang terjadi. Dan entah tenaga dari mana ia mendorong kuat tubuh Nickhun yang masih menciumnya. Dan ciuman itu pun langsung terlepas karena Nickhun tidak coba untuk menahannya.

"Apa.. yang kau.. lakukan?" ucap Hyukjae sedikit terengah. Ia berkata seraya menempelkan bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya memerah, entah karena malu atau menahan marah.

"Hyuk.. aku.."

_'Set'_

Pembelaan Nickhun terpotong seketika. Seolah mendapat bisikan, Hyukjae segera menengok kearah kiri, melihat jalanan yang masih diguyur hujan yang mulai reda. Dan tak jauh dari tempat Hyukjae berteduh, tanpa disangka berdiri seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah membawa payung. Tatapannya datar tetapi sarat dengan.. rasa sakit.

"Donghae-ah.."

.

.

.

.

_tbc_

* * *

**_a/n_**: Yoo aku kembali lagi dengan chapter 2 ^^ gak kelamaan kan updatenya?

Btw aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih kepada semua reader yang udah baca dan review fict ini. Jeongmal Gamsahamida /bowbow/ Maaf gak bisa bales reviewnya satu2.

Ok mudah-mudahan chap ini gak mengecewakan. Dan pertannyaan kalian akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita. Jadi baca terus kelanjutannya ya hehe n.n

Dan soal kenapa HaeHyuk udah nikah diumur semuda itu karena bener mereka berdua udah kebelet xD apalagi si ikan. hoho /highfivean sama Haeppa/ Dan mungkin pertemuan HaeHyuk akan aku sempil-sempilin(?) didalem cerita biar reader gak penasaran /author pegertian/ /plakk/

O ya aku bener-bener minta maaf sama fans nya Nickhun oppa cz namanya dipake tanpa izin. Tapi perannya bagus 'kan? /ditabok hottest sama winkies/

Yosh! cukup segitu cuap cuapnya. Sekali lagi jeongmal gamshahamida yang udah baca cerita aneh ini ~~~ /buat saranghae bareng hae/

Mind to Review? xD /winkwink/ /readermuntah/


	3. Chapter 3 Pindah

"Donghae...?"

Donghae masih berdiri dengan tatapan datarnya. Tangan kanannya memegang payung untuk melindungi direl dari terpaan hujan. Dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah payung yang masih terlipat rapi.

Satu langkah ia ambil untuk lebih dekat dengan dua orang dihadapannya yang memasang ekspresi berbeda. Satu orang berekspresi tenang namun sarat kebingungan dan satu lagi berekspresi terkejut.

Tatapan mata Donghae tertuju pada Nickhun, ia melihat Nickhun seolah mengirim aura tidak bersahabat. Datar dan dingin. Tetapi penuh rasa ingin membunuh yang ketara. Seolah memaksa sang _namja_ Thailand untuk menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Nickhun membalas tatapan Donghae dengan tenang. Seolah lima menit yang lalu tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lagi pula ia tidak mengenal namja tampan yang menatapnya tidak bersahabat. Jadi kenapa harus takut?

Hyukjae sendiri hanya bisa menatap dua _namja_ seumuran dihadapannya denga was-was. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menghilangkan rasa tak nyaman dibenaknya. Hyukjae terus berdoa dalam hati agar dua _namja_ yang saling tak mengenal ini tidak melakukan gerakan fisik yang membahayakan keduanya.

Hyukjae sendiri tahu jika Donghae sedang marah. Sampai saat ini Hyukjae masih bersyukur jika Donghae masih bisa mengatur emosinya yang tergolong labil. Walaupun ia tahu dari tatapan dan cara memegang payungnya, ia terlihat benar-benar bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Dongh..

"Ini."

Panggilan Hyukjae tertelan ucapan Donghae. Gerakan tangan Donghae yang tiba-tiba, refleks membuat Hyukjae tanpa sadar memanggilnya. Ia belum siap jika Donghae benar-benar akan memukul Nickhun. Nickhun sendiri sudah mempersiapkan diri jika bogem mentah akan diarahkan kearahnya.

Tapi tanpa diduga Donghae yang sudah benar-benar dihadapan Hyukjae dan Nickhun, menyerahkan payung yang ia genggam sedari tadi kearah Nickhun.

"Mwo?" tanya Nickhun tenang. Meski tak dipungkiri perasaan heran memenuhi benaknya.

"Pakailah payung ini untuk pulang. Dan tak perlu dikembalikan."

* * *

**Hidden Marriage **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**by Tsuioku Lee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HaeHyuk**

**.**

**.**

**HaeHyuk belong to each other.**

**.**

**.**

**Typos / AU / OOC / YAOI / and find by your self**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Pindah**

**.**

**.**

**Dont like? Dont read!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy your self~**

* * *

.

.

"Pakailah payung ini untuk pulang. Dan tak perlu dikembalikan." suara datar Donghae mengalun sempurna di indra pendengaran dua _namja_ yang lainnya.

Mereka berpikir bahwa Donghae akan melayangkan tinjunya kearah Nickhun -karena Donghae yang tiba-tiba mengalunkan tangannya. Melihat dari gerak-gerik Donghae saja Nickhun sudah tahu kalau Donghae tengah menahan emosi. Walau ia tak tahu motifnya untuk marah karena apa? Hyukjae kah? Entahlah.

Tapi yang ia tahu kalau _namja_ bermata teduh dihadapannya punya hubungan dengan Hyukjae. Terbukti dari Hyukjae yang tadi memanggil namanya. Tetapi walau tidak mengerti sekalipun Nickhun tetap mengambil payung yang disodorkan kepadanya.

Setelah Nickhun menerima payungnya, Donghae kembali menatap mata Nickhun sebentar, lalu tatapannya beralih kearah Hyukjae.

Tatapannya memberikan efek tersendiri bagi Hyukjae, sorot matanya menunjukan kekecewaan yang menyakitkan. Seolah Donghae telah menerima pengkhianatan yang dia sendiri tidak akan pernah lakukan. Hyukjae bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada dipikiran Donghae saat ini. Akal sehatnya benar-benar tidak bisa menembus pikiran Donghae yang seolah tengah menelanjanginya Ia kini merasa seperti tersangka kejahatan yang perlu diadili dan harus mendapat hukuman yang setimpal. Dan Donghae lah yang akan melakukannya sendiri.

Kembali tangan Donghae terulur, kali ini kearah Hyukjae. Hyukjae berusaha untuk tenang. Ia tahu Donghae tidak akan pernah melakukan tindak kekerasan apapun padanya, semarah apapun Donghae padanya. Iya percaya kepada _namja_ yang sudah lebih dari 10 tahun dikenalnya.

Donghae memegang pundak Hyukjae, lalu mencengkramnya pelan dan menarik jaket yang tersampir dipundaknya. Bahkan Hyukjae sampai menahan napas saking was-wasnya saat Donghae melakukan hal tersebut.

"Ini punyamu 'kan? Terimakasih sudah meminjamkannya." Donghae kembali menyodorkan tangannya yang memegang jaket kearah Nickhun.

"Ne, sama-sama." Nickhun mengambil jaketnya kembali. Masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi tanpa menurunkan sikap was -wasnya kepada Donghae.

_'Grep'_

Dengan tiba-tiba Donghae memegang pergelangan tangan Hyukjae. Lalu menariknya lembut. Hyukjae hanya pasrah saja ditarik seperti itu. Ia mengikuti bagaimana Donghae akan mulai menghukumnya.

Baru dua langkah yang mereka ambil, Donghae terpaksa menghentikan gerakannya karena ia merasa Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya. Benar saja, karena sebuah tangan lainnya tengah menahan pergelangan tangan Hyukjae.

Donghae menggeram tertahan. Menyadari Nickhun lah yang tengah menggenggam tangan istrinya.

Sudah dikasih jantung malah meminta hati. Mungkin Donghae tengah berpikir seperti ini. Menantang macan yang sudah terusik bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Ia seolah ingin meminta tanda biru berbekas dipipinya sebelum ia pergi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu."

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan siapa dirimu."

"Aku tidak bertanya. Ini perintah."

"Aku pun begitu."

Mereka sama-sama melempar tatapan -lepaskan-atau-mati- disetiap kata yang terlontar. Bersikap egois layaknya anak kecil yang tengah berebut permen. Tidak mau mengalah demi hasrat yang terpendam. Dan membiarkan namja yang kedua tangannya mereka genggam sama sekali tak dapat berargumen apa-apa.

"Hyukkie, apa kau benar-benar mengenal _namja_ ini?" Nickhun yang mulai kesal mengeluarkan sarkasmenya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya kepada Donghae. Ia menekankan kata '_namja_ _ini_' dengan tidak sopan. Dan berkata dengan nada meremehkan yang ketara. Seolah tidak benar-benar menghargai Donghae disini.

"Kau ingin mati ya?!"

Persetan! Donghae benar-benar telah emosi. Ucapan _namja_ asing dihadapannya benar-benar kurang ajar menurutnya. Dan apa-apaan panggilan akrab kepada Hyukjae-nya itu? Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Ia langkahkan satu kakinya, tangannya sudah mengepal kuat. Donghae benar-benar akan menghajar Nickhun disini. Masa bodo kalau ia teman Hyukjae sekalipun.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi dengan cepat Hyukjae menahannya.

"Iya, aku sangat mengenalnya, Nickhun-ah."

Ucapan tegas Hyukjae seketika menghentikan langkah Donghae. Dan dengan ajaib langsung meredakan emosinya sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu kata-kata selanjutnya yang diucapkan Hyukjae mampu membuat Donghae tak kuasa untuk tidak menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Dan tolong lepaskan tanganmu."

Jujur Hyukjae juga kesal dengan pertannyaan Nickhun sebelumnya. Ucapannya benar-benar tidak sopan. Dia kira dia siapa bicara seperti itu.

Walaupun begitu Hyukjae tidak bermaksud menyakiti teman sejak SMP nya ini. Tapi tatapan Nickhun seolah berkata lain. Ia benar-benar merasa sudah kalah telak. Apalagi orang yang dicintainya lah yang telah melakukannya langsung.

Dengan perlahan Nickhun mulai melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Hyukjae. Lalu mengepalkan jari-jarinya kuat demi menahan emosi.

Donghae baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsinya kembali.

"Tunggu."

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas. Mau apa lagi namja Thailand dihadapnnya ini.

"Sebelum itu.. sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan, Hyukkie?"

Pertannyaannya serius. Penuh rasa keingin tahuan yang tinggi. Karena dari tadi inilah yang ingin Nickhun tanyakan. Tepat ketika Donghae menatapnya tajam saat menyerahkan payung itu. Pertanyaan itu sudah memenuhi benak Nickhun. Dan ia ingin mendapat jawaban yang setara dengan rasa penasarannya yang memuncak.

Donghae dapat membaca hal tersebut. Ia sedikit menyeriangi sebelum menjawab pertannyaan yang sudah dari tadi ingin ia lontarkan. Ia hadapkan badanya yang tegap menghadap Nickhun.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Lee Donghae. Aku adalah suami dari istriku tercinta, Lee Hyukjae."

Dan rasanya Hyukjae ingin terus tersenyum bahagia saja saat kata-kata manis itu keluar dengan mulusnya dari bibir tipis sang suami.

Walau tak dipungkiri ia sedikit khawatir juga jika Nickhun mengetahui hal sakral ini. Terlepas ia percaya atau tidaknya dengan kata-kata Donghae yang dilontarkan dengan serius itu.

"Dan berhenti memanggilnya 'Hyukkie' kau tidak punya izin akan hal itu."

Dan tanpa menunggu komentar apapun dari Nickhun, Donghae segera melangkah 'kan kaki kembali seraya menggenggam tangan istrinya menjauh dari namja yang memasang tampang tidak percaya sekaligus kaget itu.

"istri..ya..?"

.

.

.

**Hyukjae's POV**

Donghae tetap tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya sepanjang perjalanan ke apartemennya. Tentu saja, karena kalau ia berniat mengantarku pulang ini bukanlah arah yang tepat. Dan yang membuatku sesak adalah tangan yang selalu menggenggamkanku lembut kini tidak terasa kehangatannya.

Kuremas tangannya yang tengah menggenggam tanganku.

Hanya ada rasa dingin yang kurasa.

Kuberalih menatap wajah Donghae yang berjalan agak didepanku. Kutatap lekat wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak menoleh kearahku sejak tadi. Tatapan matanya fokus kearah depan. Terlihat masih ada sedikit kilatan marah dimata teduh Donghae. Langkahnya lebar-lebar membelah jalan, sesekali ia menabrak pengguna jalan yang lain -efek emosi yang masih tersisa. Tetapi ia cuek saja tanpa ada niat minta maaf, untuk itulah aku yang dibelakang sesekali membungkuk demi mewakilinya meminta maaf.

Meski Donghae berjalan didepanku, bahkan memegang tanganku, aku tidak benar-benar merasa kalau dia menganggapku ada. Atau mungkin karena sikapnya yang dingin -yang sangat jarang ia lakukan terhadapku- membuatku merasa sangat jauh darinya? Entahlah. Aku hanya tidak ingun terus-terusan ada dalam situasi seperti ini.

.

.

.

_'Brak'_

Donghae menutup pintu apartemennya agak kasar. Aku sampai berjengit ngeri saat mendengar debumam pintu yang memekikan telinga itu. Untung saat itu terjadi tubuhku yang dibelakang Donghae sudah masuk kedalam dengan sempurna, kalau tidak, habislah aku remuk oleh daun pintu itu.

Dalam hati aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mau membuat atau melihat Donghae marah lagi.

Tentu saja dia marah karena insiden ciuman sepihak antara aku dan Nickhun itu. Aku yakin jika Donghae benar-benar melihat dengan jelas kejadian itu. Dia salah paham lalu emosi. Dan tatapan matanya yang dingin benar-benar membuatku takut walau hanya untuk menjelaskan insiden kesalah pahaman itu.

Bahkan untuk menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae terhadapku saja aku tidak sanggup. Donghae terlihat benar-benar menyeramkan saat ini dengan kilat matanya.

Aku tetap berdiri kikuk saat Donghae melihatku sekilas lalu melangkahkan kaki kearah kamarnya. Apa yang mau ia lakukan? Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Aku sedikit menghela napas lega saat tatapan tajam Donghae tidak lagi terlihat. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak berani melangkahkan kaki barang hanya duduk disofa. Aku sadar sedang dalam tahap dihukum saat ini. Maka dari itu aku tidak akan bisa tenang-tenang duduk disofa menunggu Donghae kembali.

Tanpa sadar aku menggosokan-gosokan tangan kebahuku yang basah terkena hujan. Brrr sumpah aku benar-benar kedinginan saat ini. Mungkin besok aku tidak akan masuk sekolah karena masuk angin.

Tak lama setelah itu Donghae berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Tangannya membawa satu stel baju piyama lengkap dengan celananya yang sama-sama berwarna _baby blue_. Aku tahu itu milik Donghae. Itu adalah baju tidur favoritnya jika sedang ingin memakai baju saat tidur. Oh ya, dan diantara lipatan pakaian itu aku melihat handuk biru miliknya. Setelah sampai dihadapanku Donghae menatapku.. khawatir?

"Mandi dan gantilah dulu pakaianmu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Aku sedikit melongo mendengar ucapan disertai nada khawatir dalam kalimatnya. Aishh kukira dia akan segera mengomeli dan menghukumku waktu sampai sini. Tapi semua itu salah besar. Donghae memanglah orang yang sangat perhatian -terutama terhadapku. Aku tidak akan melupakan fakta orang yang paling kucintai itu.

_'Pluk'_

"Kenapa malah senyum-senyum seperti itu? Cepat mandi! Apa perlu aku yang memandikanmu?!"

Tanpa disangka, bukannya menerima piyama dan handuknya, aku malah tersenyum bak anak autis. Donghae yang melihat keanehanku segera menaruh handuk dikepalaku lalu berkata demikian.

"Ah ne, ba..baiklah." entah kenapa aku gugup. Tapi aku segera mengambil semua yang disodorkan Donghae dan berjalan kekamar mandi. Meski bicara dengan nada seperti itu, Donghae masih tetap tidak tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya. Hahh~

Setelah 30 menit dalam kamar mandi, aku keluar dengan memakai piyama milik Donghae yang agak kebesaran itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah selesai mandi 15 menit yang lalu dan memilih mengurung diri selama 15 menit setelahnya dalam kamar mandi. Entahlah? Merenungkan dosa mungkin?

Tidak. Sebenarnya aku tengah menerka-nerka hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Donghae. Aku tahu kekerasan tidak akan masuk hitungan.

Pernah saat menghukumku dulu, karena aku tidur sekamar dengan namja lain saat _study tour_ -sumpah demi apapun ranjang kami berbeda dan ada Sungmin juga dikamar itu- dia melakukan aksi yang malah menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Dia mogok makan selama satu minggu dan sampai diopname. Dia bilang itu kesalahannya karena mengizinkanku ikut _study tour_. Aku hanya dapat minta maaf dan menangis sejadi-jadinya saat mengetahui Donghae masuk rumah sakit, terlebih karena aku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi sepanjang sejarah hidupku.

Tepat saat aku keluar, aku melihat Donghae yang tengah duduk sambil menundukan kepalanya dengan tangan yang saling bersatu dan mengepal kuat. Persis orang frustasi yang punya banyak masalah. Kulihat baju seragamnya -ia masih memakai seragam sekolah saat menjemputku- sudah berganti dengan yang lebih santai sedangkan celana sekolahnya belum berganti sama sekali.

Dia mendongakan kepalanya saat merasa sedang diperhatikan.

"Kemarilah, Hyuk." Donghae berkata lembut seraya menepuk ruang kosong disampingnya. Mengisyaratkan agar aku duduk disampingnya.

Dengan kikuk aku berjalan kearah sofa lalu duduk disamping Donghae. Aku lebih memilih menunduk tanpa mau menatap Donghae.

_'Tuk'_

"Minumlah. Itu gingseng merah. Dapat menghangatkan tubuhmu." Donghae menaruh cangkir berisi gingseng diatas meja dihadapanku. Hahh rasanya aku ingin menangis saja melihat kebaikannya kepadaku. Mengapa ia masih bersikap perhatian begini setelah apa yang aku lakukan.

Ya, setelah kupikir-pikir, aku juga ikut bersalah dalam insiden ciuman itu. Semuanya terjadi bukan karena kebetulan atau sudah digariskan oleh takdir semata. Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak mengiyakan ajakan Nickhun. Andai aku tidak harus pulang dengannya. Andai aku menolak saat diciumnya. Dan berbagai kata andai lainnya kini memenuhi isi kepalaku.

Masih dengan gerakan kaku aku mengambil gelas berisi gingseng merah itu. Kuhirup uap gingseng yang menerpa wajahku. Rasanya seperti sedang di SPA. Perlahan kuresapi cairan merah bening itu. Ahh rasanya benar-benar hangat. Membuat sel sel dalam tubuhku yang tegang menjadi sedikit rileks.

Tanpa kusadari ternyata dari tadi Donghae memperhatikan gerakanku. Aku tadi sedikit meliriknya dari balik cangkir yang sedang kuminum. Aku tidak dapat mengartikan tatapannya.

Dan yang paling kubenci dari semuanya adalah suasana canggung diantara kita. Suasana seperti ini sangat jarang kualami dengan Donghae. Atau mungkin hanya aku yang merasakannya? Arghh aku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri suasana tidak mengenakan ini.

"Hyuk.."

Entah kenapa panggilan tiba-tiba itu membuat jantungku berpacu lebih cepat.

"Ne..?"

Aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Mulai besok kau akan pindah ke sekolahku."

_'DUK'  
_

Tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan cangkir yang berisi seperempat gingseng merah hangat itu keatas karpet Donghae._  
_

_"M..mwo?"_

.

.

.

.

**tbc.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: **huaaaaaa saya tahu chap kali ini alurnya kaya ddangkko. LELEEEETTTT TTTTWTTTT tolong ampuni saya jika chap kali ini gak memuaskan dan sangat membosankannnn /lompat jurang/ /plakk/**  
**

Oh ya saya mau hiatus lhoo! :') /berasa nyampein kabar bahagia/ /jambak authornya/

huaaa tapi beneran kok! cz tanggal satu saya udah UTS selama seminggu. jadi gak bisa ngetik dulu. Maklum udah kelas tiga jadi susah bisa santai-santai /snif/ tapi saya janji selesai UTS langsung lanjut kok. Bakal lebih panjang dan lebih baik lagi. /bowbow/

waktunya balesin reviewww xDD /Yayy akhirnya bisa bales review juga!/ /PLAKK/

lee ikan : Haha iya, poor hae :) makasih udah review.

iss sie jewels : ini udah lanjut. gak lama kan? makasih udah review :)

nurul. : orang ketiganya saya hahaha /plakk boong/ baca aja terus ceritannya ya :) makasih udah review.

lyndaariezz : mereka berantemnya dikasur haha. makasih udah review :)

gyu : ini udah lanjut. Waduh mesti pake jetnya oppars dong biar cepet haha. makasih udah review :)

gaem : iya hae salah paham ini udah panjang belom? makasih udah review.

anchofishy : khun gak tahan liat bibir sexy hyuk hehe. Iya salah paham. makasih udah review :)

bluerissing : hae gak bisa marah sama hyuk. dia terlalu sayang. makasih udah review :)

anaknya haehyuk : Hyuk terlalu shock makanya lola ._. makasih udah review :)

Guest : hahahah iya nih. perangnya diranjang /plakk/ makasih udah review :)

niknukss : hayolooo hyukk xD /duakk/ makasih udah review :)

LauraRose14 : iya kasian mereka gak bisa romantisan depan umum. Makasih udah suka ff ini. makasih jga udah review :)

Haru54 : /pukpukhae/ makasih udah review :)

megajewels : khun tetep suka hyukkie pokoknya. dua2nya tersakiti lebih seru :) /ditabokhaehyuk/ makasih udah review :)

RieHaeHyuk : iya hae salah paham /Pukpukhae/ makasih udah review :)

fia lusi : apaini? -_- makasih fi udah review.

HYUKKIEWIFE : saya mengerti perasaan anda /pukpuk/ duhh maksudnya galau galau bahagia itu gimana ya? ._. /duakk/ makasih udah review :)

ahra : sipp ini udah lanjut. makasih udah review :)

AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks : hae gak bisa marah cuma dia ngambek hehe. Makasih udah review :)

YongWook : annyeong. saya gak tega pisahin mereka :3 makasih udah review :)

Meonk and Deog : iya noh emak jahat Dx /lemparpisang/ /plakk/ emang keliatan gitu ya? mungkin karena disini sifat hyuk rada galak. Yahh tsundere gitu lah. Makasih udah review :)

Fn : iya bakal dibanyakin :) makasi udah review :)

UnyKMHH : haha selamat anda dapet 100! makasih udah review :)

alvia : ohh tidak bisa. begini juga udah seru :P makasih vi udah review :)

JiHyukJewel : Maaf ini udah panjang belum? makasih udah review :)

hshshs : iya nihh makasih udah review :)

ressijewelll : /pukpukhae/ makasih udah review :)

Evhie HHS Polari : sipp! makasih udah review :)

YAAA pokoknya makasih buat semuanya.. ! jeongmal gomawo! /bowbow/ sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnta. jangan lupa doakan saya berhasil utsnya yaa. see you~


	4. Chapter 4 Someone in Time

_._

_._

_._

_._

_10 years ago .._

"Hyukkie-ya! berhenti lari-larian seperti itu." Leeteuk berkata gemas melihat putra semata wayangnya yang terus berlari mengejar sesuatu tanpa memperdulikan ucapannya.

Kangin atau Youngwoon -sang suami yang duduk disampingnya- hanya bisa geleng-geleng maklum sambil mengelus punggung istrinya menenangkan.

"Yeahh! Akhirnya kau tertangkap juga anjing kecil!" Hyukjae kecil berkata riang sambil mengelus bulu anjing yang sekarang berada digendongannya. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri _eomma_ dan _appa_nya yang tengah duduk disofa.

"_Eomma Appa_! lihat aku mendapatkan anjing ini dihalaman itu. Dia lucu 'kan? Aku akan menamainya Choco. Dan dia akan kupelihara!" Hyukjae berkata seraya masih mengelus bulu anjing digendongannya lalu mengangkatnya kearah _Eomma_ dan _Appa_nya, mencoba menunjukan hasil tangkapannya yang hanya pasrah diangkat Hyukjae.

"Hush! letakan anjing itu kembali. Itu milik keluarga Lee dan kau tidak boleh mengambilnya, Hyukkie." Leeteuk berusaha mengambil anjing itu dari genggaman Hyukjae. Tapi Hyukjae segera menjauhkan anjing itu dari _Umma_nya.

"Ta..tapi.. _Eomma_.. Hyukkie mau bawa pulang Choco.. Dan memeliharanya." Hyukjae berkata memelas seperti akan menangis seraya memeluk 'Choco'nya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh membawanya, Hyukkie-ya." suara seorang wanita anggun yang tiba-tiba muncul seketika membuat senyum Hyukjae kembali merekah.

"_Jinjjaro?_" tanyanya antusias.

Heechul yang berdiri bersama sang suami disampingnya hanya mengacungkan jempol tangannya dan tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Hankyung-ah! lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kangin langsung berdiri dari duduknya ketika sahabat karibnya telah muncul. Ia menghampiri Hankyung lalu memeluknya layaknya sahabat yang tengah melepas rindu. Leeteuk ikut berdiri lalu memberi salam sopan kepada keduanya.

"Aku baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Maaf ya membuatmu menunggu lama. Chullie butuh waktu lama untuk memilih pakaian yang ingin dia kenakan. Biasa wanita."

Hankyung berbasa-basi ringan sehingga membuatnya harus mendapat cubitan sayang dari sang istri.

Dan selanjutnya mereka semua malah tertawa ringan menanggapinya.

"_Ahjumma, Ahjumma_, benar Choco boleh Hyukkie bawa pulang?" Hyukjae bertannya memastikan seraya menarik-narik _cardigan_ merah Heechul meminta perhatian.

"Tentu saja, manis. Dia selalu mengganggu Heebummie ku. Jadi kalau dia ditaruh dirumahmu tidak akan jadi masalah." Heechul berkata seraya mengusap sayang rambut _platinum blonde_ Hyukjae.

"Yeayyy! _jeongmal kamsahamida, Ahjumanim_." Hyukjae berkata senang lalu dengan segera mengusap 'Choco'nya dan menerbangkannya layaknya pesawat terbang lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi kemudian setelahnya menciuminya sayang.

"Apa tidak apa-apa memberikan anjing itu kepada Hyukkie?" Leeteuk yang tidak ikut mengobrol dengan para suami -yang sudah keruang santai- berkata khawatir mendengar pembicaraan Heechul dan anaknya.

"Ahahaha tidak apa-apa nyonya Lee. Mari kita mengobrol sambil minun teh. Kita juga harus lebih dekat layaknya Hankyungie dan Youngwon-ssi 'kan?"

Baru hendak melangkah, kaki jenjang Heechuk terhenti karena mendengar suara memanggilnya.

_"EOMMA!"_

Heechul menoleh, iya tersenyum mendapati sang anak yang memanggilnya dan berjalan menghampirinya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"_Eomma!_ Dimana Bada? Aku tidak menemukannya dimana pun. _Eomma_ tidak membuangnya 'kan?" anak itu berkata curiga. Wajahnya syarat rasa khawatir namum tertutup oleh rasa kesal yang menggebu.

Heechul segera mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang anak -mengingat sang anak yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya. Ia mengusap rambut _brunette_ sang anak sayang.

"Tumben kau mau keluar, Hae. Apa kau juga mau menemui tamu kita dan bermain dengan mereka?" Heechul bertannya seraya menampilkan seringai jailnya.

"_Eomma_! Aku serius! Jangan bilang _Eomma_ benar-benar membuang Bada! Biasanya dia ada dikamarku. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya disana atau dimana pun." Donghae kecil bertanya emosi. Ia terlihat benar-benar khawatir dengan anjingnya yang sedari tadi ia cari keseluruh penjuru rumah yang baru 2 hari ia tempati. Ia takut jika Badanya tersesat dirumah baru mereka. Atau yang paling buruk Heechul benar-benar telah membuangnya. Sahabat satu-satunya yang ia punya.

"Kalau _Eomma_ bisa, _Eomma_ sudah membuangnya dari dulu, Hae."

"Isshh _Eomma!_ Lalu sekarang dimana Ba-

Ucapan Donghae terhenti tatkala sebuah objek nyata menyita perhatiannya. Ia melihat kebelakang punggung _Eomma_nya dan melihat sesosok manusia yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Posisinya membelakangi Donghae. Yang terlihat hanya kepala _blonde_nya yang bergoyang-goyang lucu dan bagian belakang baju merah yang ia kenakan. Dan yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sosok berbulu digendongan anak itu yang menyembul dari balik bahunya. Itu anjingnya. Bada!

Dengan kesal, Donghae melewati _Eomma_nya lalu menghampiri sosok yang membelakinya tersebut.

"Hey kau! Kembalikan Bada! Dasar pencu-

Lagi-lagi ucapan Donghae terhenti seiring langkahnya yang juga terhenti karena melihat sosok asing itu yang tiba-tiba berbalik karena merasa terpanggil.

_"Mwo?"_ Hyukjae bertannya innocent menatap Donghae. Mata bulatnya berkedip lucu, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut akibat vocal yang ia keluarkan. Sambil masih mengusap 'Choco'nya, Hyukjae tanpa sengaja memperlihatkan ekspresi imutnya kearah Donghae.

_'Ugh.. ca..cantik..'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hidden Marriage **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_by_ Tsuioku Lee**

**.**

**.**

**HaeHyuk**

**.**

**.**

**And others**

**.**

**Cast owned by God and themselves**

**.**

**.**

**But HaeHyuk belongs to each other**

**.**

**.**

**Typos / OOC / AU / Yaoi / GS for Heechul and Leeteuk / Full of Flashback / and etc**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Someone in time**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy your self~**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Cantik._

Satu kata itulah yang meluncur sempurna dari bibirku saat pertama kali ku lihat paras indahnya. Mata bulat lucunya. Pipi putih mulus bak porselennya. Bibir penuh _kissable_nya. Hidung mancungnya yang sangat pas diwajah mungilnya. Dan jangan lupakan surai _blonde platinum_ terang yang sangat jarang dimiliki orang lain. Kata cantik benar-benar telah menggambarkan bagaimana kesempurnaannya. Walau kenyataan berkata bahwa dia adalah seorang _namja_ tulen. Di mataku dia adalah sosok indah yang tak pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Bahkan aku mengakui jika _Eomma_ku yang sangat cantik pun kalah jika disandingkan dengannya.

Dan diumurku yang baru menginjak 7 tahun ini ku sadari aku telah terjerat pesona sang malaikat tanpa sayap, Lee Hyukjae.

Perlu diketahui bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta. Malah sebaliknya, aku tidak percaya adanya cinta itu sendiri. Aku adalah sosok anak kecil dingin yang cuek dan selalu menganggap orang lain rendah. Mungkin ini karena faktor keluargaku yang sangat kaya yang jarang ada bersamaku untuk menyalurkan kasih sayang karena sibuknya pekerjaan mereka. Maka dari itu aku menjelma menjadi sosok arogan, keras kepala dan egois.

Pendiam, introvert, dan tidak peduli sekitar. Aku menganggap diriku bisa hidup tanpa siapapun selama aku masih mempunyai uang. Dan aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun atau kasih sayang manapun lagi. Karena itulah aku tidak memiliki sahabat, bahkan teman. Mereka menjauhiku karena buruknya sifat ku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Mungkin karena faktor ini juga yang membuat orang tuaku memilih untuk pindah rumah. Dulu aku tinggal di Mokpo. _Appa_ku adalah pengusaha sukses yang menjalankan bisnisnya di Seoul. Maka dari itu dia sering tidak pulang lantaran harus menetap di Seoul demi bisnisnya. _Eomma_ku sendiri seorang _disigner_ pakaian modern yang mempunyai banyak butik di Seoul. Dia sama sibuknya dengan Appaku.

Untuk itu mereka sepakat pindah ke Seoul dan menetap disini. Mau tidak mau aku juga harus ikut. _Appa_ dan_ Eomma_ bilang jika tinggal di Seoul mereka bisa lebih memperhatikanku. Dan tidak terlalu menelantarkan ku.

Entahlah, kuharap itu benar terjadi dan bukan hanya omong kosong semata.

Dan baru dua hari kumenetap disini aku berpikir tidak akan ada bedanya dengan di Mokpo. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, walau kita masih bisa bertemu -tidak seperti waktu aku masih di Mokpo. Dan tentu aku yang masih tidak akan punya teman.

Sampai kedatangan Hyukjae mematahkan segalanya.

Dia adalah anak teman bisnis_ Appa_ku. Sifatnya berkebalikan 180 derajat dari sifatku. Dia orang yang periang, suka tersenyum lebar hingga gusinya terlihat -dan itu sangat manis. Mudah bergaul dan sangat hyperaktif. Kurasa dia kelebihan hormon gula sehingga bisa seaktif itu. Siapa saja sangat suka bila didekatnya. Tidak terkecuali diriku tentunya.

"Jadi Hyukkie boleh memelihara Choco?" Hyukjae bertanya antusias. Dia menatapku lekat membuatku gugup seketika.

"Bu..bukan begitu. Kau boleh membawanya kerumahmu, tapi aku tidak memberinya untukmu. Kau hanya boleh meminjamnya. Dan sudah kukatakan, namanya Bada bukan Choco!"

Setelah tadi aku hampir meneriakinya pencuri. Hyukjae tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sangaaaattt imut. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu seumur hidupku.

Aku hanya bisa membalas sapaannya dengan kaku. Saat memperkenalkan diripun aku hampir salah menyebutkan nama. Dan aku juga sempat memberikan _death glare_ kepada _Eomma_ yang masih sempat-sempatnya menertawaiku -dan selanjutnya beralalu kedapur bersama _Eomma_ Hyukjae. Meninggalkan ku dengan manusia super manis yang bisa membuat jantungku copot seketika.

Dan soal Bada anjingku. Ya.. aku meminjamkannya kepada Hyukjae. Aku tidak tahu dari mana kebaikan yang sangat jarang kuperlihatkan ini muncul. Silahkan tanyakan kepada tatapan Hyukjae yang membuat pertahananku runtuh seketika.

Bada adalah sahabat satu-satunya yang kupunya didunia ini. Tidak berlebihan, itu kenyataan. Dia anjing kecil yang selalu menemaniku dan membuatku nyaman. Sosok peliharaan yang penurut dan sangat setia. Dan meminjamkannya kepada seseorang adalah hal mustahil yang akan ku lakukan.

Tetapi lagi-lagi Hyukjae mematahkan itu semua.

Aku meminjamkan Bada kepadanya bukan tanpa alasan. Aku berpikir jika aku meminjamkannya mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Ya bertemu dengan malaikatku.

"Huaa terimakasih Hae-ah! Aku akan menjaga Choco dengan baik! Hyukkie janji!"

_'Deg!'_

Hyukjae memelukku erat! Aku harap dia tidak dapat mendengar debar jantungku yang makin menggila ini.

"Sa..sama-sama. Tapi sekali lagi kau memanggilnya Choco aku tidak akan mau meminjamkannya untukmu." aku sedikit mengancamnya agar perhatiannya teralih dari debar jantungku. Tapi dia malah melepaskan pelukannya. Ugh sial!

"_Mwo?_ Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Choco."

Ugh lagi-lagi tatapan itu. Hyukjae, kumohon berhenti menatapku seperti tatapan anjing minta dipungut! Dan berhenti ber_aegyo_! kau membuatku ingin mati ditempat.

"Ta..tapi namanya 'kan..,

Aku menghentikan ucapanku. Entah kenapa Hyukjae secara perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Dan tentunya membuat wajahku panas seketika. Tatapannya seperti sedang meyelidik wajah tampanku. Apa dia ingin..

'Puk'

Dia memegang pipiku. Telapak tangannya sungguh lembut dan hangat. Tapi mau apa dia? Me..menciumku kah?

"Ma..mau apa ka-

"_Eomma!_ Donghae terkena demam! Seluruh mukanya berubah merah dan panas! Ayo kita bawa kedokter!"

Aku seketika _sweatdrop_. Suara cemprengnya dengan segera meleburkan perkataan ku. Ja..jadi dia bukannya ingin..

Ahh.. Sudahlah lupakan..

Sepertinya ada satu hal lagi sifat Hyukjae yang kuketahu...

dia anak yang benar-benar polos..

_._

_._

_._

_._

Detik berganti jam. Jam berganti hari. Hari berganti bulan. Dan bulan berganti tahun.

Tak terasa sudah 6 tahun aku mengenal Hyukjae. Aku akui banyak yang berubah selama kurang lebih enam tahun aku mengenalnya. Terutama perubahan drastis dalam diriku.

Kalau dulu aku sangat susah jika harus tersenyum untuk diriku sendiri apalagi untuk orang lain. Sekarang aku menjadi lebih bisa sering tersenyum tulus karena Hyukjae. Walau hanya senyum tipis yang terkembang. Itu sudah membuatku lebih terlihat bersahabat dimata orang lain. Aku yang dulu sangat tertutup bahkan sudah dapat membaur dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Sifat merendahkan orang lain yang kumiliki benar-benar sudah kuhilangkan. Aku tidak lagi ingin bersifat individualis yang cuek terhadap sekitar. Dan lebih memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarku.

Hyukjae benar-benar merubah 180 derajat kehidupanku. Dia menarikku dari jerat kehidupan suram yang mungkin akan kujalani jika tidak bertemu denganya. Dia mengajariku bagaimana cara menjalani hidup lebih baik.

Dan selama 6 tahun terakhir perasaan ku terhadapnya benar-benar tidak berubah. Bahkan perasaan cintaku makin bertumbuh seiring waktu berjalan.

Mungkin kalian berpikir ini hanya cinta monyet belaka. Kalian berpikir bahwa aku jatuh cinta kepada Hyukjae karena paras cantik dan manis miliknya. Memang begitulah kenyataannya. Ayolah aku hanya bocah 7 tahun yang mudah tergoda dengan sesuatu hal yang terlihat menarik. Hyukjae menarik dan aku menyukainya.

Tapi kukatakan aku sudah berubah. Seiring berjalannya waktu aku mulai mencintai Hyukjae bukan hanya karena fisiknya semata. Tapi juga karena hati malaikatnya yang mampu membuatku bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

Dan selama 6 tahun aku benar-benar mengenal Hyukjae luar dalam. Bagaimana sifat aslinya yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan sudah aku ketahui semuannya.

Dia yang sangat suka -bahkan tergila-gila- dengan susu _strawberry_, kepelitannya terhadap makanan, keobsesiannya terhadap kerapihan kamarnya tapi jorok terhadap dirinya sendiri. Kesukaannya terhadap manga jepang. Bagaimana ia tidur. Bagaimana ia menangis hanya karena aku melemparnya sereal yang ia kira kecoa. Bagaimana cara ia makan ramyun -yang mennurutku unik. Bagaimana ia memegang tangan ku erat saat menonton film horor. Dan bagaimana kecintaan Hyukjae terhadao seni tari.

Ku akui ia adalah masternya dalam hal tari. Badannya selentur karet dan gerakan dancenya yang sungguh mempesona, membuatku benar-benar terpana karenanya. Walau umurnya masih belia dia sudah banyak memenangi kompetisi tari diberbagai sekolah.

Saking akrabnya aku dengan Hyukjae, aku bahkan memberinya nama alias. Aku memanggilnya Eunhyuk. _Eun_ yang artinya permata atau jewel. Dan _Hyuk_ diambil dari nama depannya. Ya dia memang mirip permata. Berharga dan bersinar terang. Membuat siapa saja ingin memilikinya.

Dan kebetulan aku sekolah di sekolah dasar yang sama dengan Hyukjae. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ sengaja menyekolahkanku di tempat yang sama dengan Hyukjae agar aku lebih bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain dibantu oleh Hyukjae. Sekalian merubah adat burukku tentunya. Ayolah, _Eomma Appa_ kira sifat burukku ini datangnya dari mana? Tentu dari kalian berdua. Sifat arogan dan egoisku kudapatkan dari Eomma. Sedangkan sifat pendiam dan keras kepala kudapatkan dari Appa. Dan sisanya datang sendiri kedalam diriku. Dan kurasa cara kalian untuk membasmi sifat yang kalian taman cukup berhasil.

Enam tahun kuhabiskan bersama Hyukjae. Kami menghabiskan saat-saat disekolah dengan suka cita. Hyukjae bahkan mengenalkan teman-teman sekolahnya kepadaku. Ada Junsu, Chansung, Lee joon, Minho, Key dan lainnya. Kami berteman akrab. Hyukjae juga sering mengajakku main jika dia berkumpul dengan temannya.

Aku juga sering berkunjung kerumah Hyukjae. Entah untuk bermain atau belajar bersama. Kuakui Hyukjae cukup bodoh. Ia tidak terlalu menonjol dalam bidang akademik. Aku yang cukup pintar dengan sangat senang hati membantunya belajar. Walau lebih banyak kami malah bermain jika sudah bertemu dan bukannya belajar bersama.

.

.

.

"Eunhyukkie,_ saranghae_."

Hyukjae menoleh kearahku, menatapku sedikit terbelalak. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lumrah, kemudian berkata.

"_Nado saranghae_, Hae-ah~" ia berkata seraya memelukku lembut.

"Kau adalah sahabatku yang paling kusayang."

Sambungnya membuyarkan haarapanku.

Selalu begini.

Hyukjae selalu menanggapi pernyataan cintaku dengan enteng. Seolah kalimat yang butuh keberanian dan latihan berkali-kali itu sudah sangat maklum didengar olehnya.

Ia tidak pernah menganggap serius perasaanku. Perasaan yang ia anggap sebatas ungkapan sayang seorang sahabat.

Saat pertama kali mengatakannya pun aku benar-benar shock saat ia membalas perasaanku. Tapi aku mengetahui bahwa ia menganggap ungkapanku hanya sebatas perasaan seorang sahabat saja.

Aku hanya bisa dapat menghela napas jika sudah begini. Aku tidak berusaha untuk menjelaskannya. Entahlah aku hanya berharap suatu saat ia akan menyadari bagaimana perasaan cintaku yang sesungguhnya. Bukan hanya sebatas perasaan seorang sahabat.

Tak apa buatku. Yang terpenting aku dan Hyukjae bisa terus bersama selamanya.

Semakin hari aku dan Hyukjae semakin akrab. Setelah lulus sekolah dasar pun aku melanjutkan sekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya. Paran Junior High School.

SMP elit yang dihuni kalangan menengah keatas. Bahkan Junsu cs juga bersekolah ditempat yang sama. Membuat kami semua semakin akrab dan tidak terpisahkan. Terutama aku dan Hyukjae pastinya.

Tapi,

Lama kelamaan aku merasa ada perubahan. Bukan kearah positif tapi lebih ke negatif. Ini tentang Hyukjae.

Tepatnya saat kami kelas satu semester ke dua.

Musim dingin kala itu aku terserang penyakit tipus. Aku dirawat disebuah rumah sakit di Seoul. Selama satu minggu lebih aku tidak mengikuti pelajaran disekolah. Selama itu juga Hyukjae dan teman-teman yang lain selalu datang menjengukku.

Dihari pertama aku masuk rumah sakit. Hyukjae datang kerumah sakit bersama teman-teman perwakilan kelas. Hari kedua Hyukjae datang bersama Junsu Cs. Hari ketiga dan keempat pun Hyukjae masih datang bersama Junsu Cs.

Tepat dihari kelima aku merasakan perbedaan itu. Hyukjae datang kerumah sakit sendirian.

Aku sih tidak masalah. Selama itu Hyukjae aku tidak keberatan. Apalagi hanya berdua dengannya adalah waktu yang sangat menyenangkan untukku.

Hyukjae datang dengan senyum seperti biasaanya kala itu. Ia membawa buah apel kesukaanku. Dia mengupaskannya untukku. Dan aku merengek agar disuapi olehnya. Dia hanya tersenyum maklum lalu menyuapi ku perlahan.

Aku menikmati saat-saat itu.

Tapi kurasa tidak dengan Hyukjae. Dia tidak seperti biasanya. Dia seperti menyimpan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Suatu beban berat yang tidak kuketahui apa itu.

Senyum lebarnya yang biasanya terlihat berbinar saat itu tak terlihat keberadaannya. Yang ada hanya senyum lebar terpaksa yang sarat akan beban.

Saat aku bertanya apa ada masalah. Dia terlihat kaget namun langsung membalas perkataan ku dengan senyum -pura-pura- sambil berkata 'Tidak ada apa-apa.'

Aku hanya diam sambil meneliti raut wajahnya. Dan dia malah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan kembali mengupaskan apel untuk ku lagi.

_'Ternyata kau tidak pintar bohong ya, Hyukkie.'_

_._

_._

_._

_Hari keenam_

Hyukjae datang menjengukku lagi. Dan raut wajahnya masih tetap sama. Terkesan palsu dan banyak memikul beban. Aku bertanya pun jawabannya masih tetap sama dengan jawaban yang kemarin.

'Kau sahabat ku 'kan hyuk?'

'Tentu saja.' jawabnya dengan. senyum tipis.

'Kalau begitu bersikaplah seperti sahabat yang baik. Ceritakan apa masalahmu.' ucap ku memaksa.

Dan dia masih saja berkelit jika dia tidak punya masalah apa-apa. Dan kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Aku hanya dapat menghela napas menghadapi kekeras kepalaannya

.

.

.

_Hari ketujuh._

"Hae-ah, kau sahabatku 'kan?" tanyanya kala itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" aku merasa de javu dengan pertanyaannya, itu kan pertanyaanku beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja."

"Tentu saja kau sahabatku."

_'Dan orang yang paling ku cintai'_

"Kenapa kau mau bersahabat denganku?"

"Karena.. karena kau baik..?"

_'Konyol sekali jawabanmu, Lee Donghae!'_

"Apa bukan karena statusku?"

"Hah? Maksudmu? Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan, Hyuk?"

"Jawab saja."

"Dengar ya Hyukjae, aku tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaanmu, tapi apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap menjadi sahabtmu dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu, _arrachi_?"

Setelahnya Hyukjae sedikit terperangah dengan ucapanku, dan kemudian tersenyum dengan manis.

"Terimakasih, Hae.."

.

.

.

_Hari kedelapan._

Aku belum sepenuhnya sembuh dan Hyukjae terlihat makin buruk! Dia kebanyakan melamun dan seperti orang tidak punya nyawa. Jiwanya seakan ikut terengut bersama keceriannya. Bahkan dia hampir memotong jarinya sendiri saat sedang mengupaskan apel untukku. Untung saat itu aku langsung berteriak minta tolong dan seorang suster langsung sigap dengan luka dijari Hyukjae. Kau tahu, dia mendapat 13 jahitan dijari telunjuknya. Dan yang lebih parah sikapnya masih sama, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

'Mengupas apel sambil melamun. Untung jari mu itu tidak benar-benar putus! Awas saja kalau kau sampai ceroboh seperti tadi. Kau tak akan kubiarkan memegang pisau sampai kapan pun! Awas saja!" aku benar-benar mengomelinya habis-habisan waktu itu. Bahkan aku sampai mengancamnya. Hyukaje benar-benar membuat ku spot jantung saat itu.

.

.

.

_Hari kesembilan._

"Hae-ah. Kapan kau kembali bersekolah?" tanyanya dengan jari yang masih dibalut perban.

"Entahlah. Kenapa? Kau kangen melihatku pakai jas lagi?" tanyaku jahil. Aku tahu pasti Hyukjae akan berteriak 'Narsis!' atau melemparku dengan kulit apel yang ia kupas untukku dengan sadis.

Tapi jawabannya kala itu benar-benar diluar prediksiku.

"Ya, aku merindukanmu. Cepatlah kembali ke sekolah. Jangan meniggalkan ku terus."

Hyukjae berkata dengan tatapan memohon yang tak dapat kujelaskan. Dia bahkan memberikan remasan pelan kepada tangan ku yang ia genggam. Seakan menunjukan bahwa permintaannya benar-benar harus dikabulkan.

Dan aku merasa ia seperti sedang meminta pertolongan terhadapku.

Aku tidak tahu apa itu.

Yang aku tahu bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan keanehan Hyukjae akhir-khir ini.

Saat itu aku hanya bisa mengangguk mantap. Sambil membalas remasan tangannya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Setelah Hyukjae pulang kerumah selesai menjengukku, saat itu juga aku minta _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ untuk memulangkanku kerumah. Aku bersikeras mau pulang saat itu juga. Walauoun aku tahu kondisi kesehatanku belum pulih benar, aku tetap merengek untuk minta pulang. Awalnya _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ tidak setuju, tapi setelah aku mengancam tidak akan mau minum obat kalau aku tidak pulang dan kukatakan kalau aku bisa cepat sembuh jika bersama teman-temanku disekolah akhirnya mereka mengijinkanku. Walau dengan setengah hati tentunya.

Esoknya aku langsung masuk kesekolah kembali. Beruntungnya saat ingin memasuki gerbang aku bertemu Hyukjae yang sedang berdiri didepan gerbang dengan wajah lesu.

Wajahnya yang kala itu terlihat suram -entah karena apa- tiba-tiba melotot terkejut melihatku yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dan belum sempat aku mengatakan apa-apa Hyukjae sudah menubrukku keras dan memeluku erat. Ia menyembunyikan wajanya didadaku sambil bergumam. 'Akhirnya kau bersekolah lagi, Hae. Terimakasih.'

Dan aku balas dengan anggukan sambil balas memelukknya lembut.

.

.

.

"Hei lihat itu Lee Hyukjae."

"Berani sekali dia masih bersekokah disini."

"Eh lihat! Dia bersama Lee Donghae!"

"Dasar tidak tahu malu. Mendekati siswa yang paling kaya saja kerjaannya."

"Tidak tahu malu."

Dan bisik-bisik semacam itulah yang menyambutku dan Hyukjae ketika memasuki gedung sekolah. Aku yang tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan mereka hanya terus berjalan disamping Hyukjae yang hanya menundukan wajanhnya sepanjang perjalanan kekelas mereka.

Dan saat memasuki kelaslah aku mulai mengerti keadaan.

Pertama menginjakkan kaki kekelas, aku langsung disambut senyum hangat oleh teman-teman. Tapi setelah Hyukjae memasuki kelas mereka semua malah mulai membubarkan diri dan kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing. Aku yang merasa bingung hanya ikut duduk. Hyukjae juga ikut duduk.

Hyukjae duduk dideretan kedua bangku kelas sedangkan aku dideretan keempat tepat disamping barisan Hyukjae. Awalnya aku sempat ingin duduk disebelah Hyukjae tapi Junsu dan yang lainnya sudah menggiring ku terlebih dahulu kebangku yang sekarang aku duduki. Saat ingin menghampiri Hyukjae pun aku malah dikerubungi teman yang lain yang ingin menanyakan keadaanku. Jadilah aku tidak bisa menghampiri Hyukjae.

"Donghae-ya bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Chansung kala itu.

"Lumayan baik." jawabku sekenanya. Mata ku masih tidak lepas menatap Hyukjae yang duduk depan.

_'Sialan! gerombolan ini menghalangiku.'_

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Maaf ya kami hanya bisa menjenguk mu sekali." Junsu menambahkan.

"Tidak masalah, ada Hyukjae yang menemaniku selama kalian tak ada."

Seketika tatapan teman-teman berubah tidak suka mendengar kata Hyukjae. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

"Anak itu tidak jera juga mendekatimu. Dasar tak tahu malu." geram Key dengan wajah kesal.

"Maksudmu?" aku bertanya tak mengerti.

"Dia itu mendekatimu hanya karena ada maunya saja. Kau jangan percaya padanya." Minho berkata sadis.

"Sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Maksudmu apa mengatakan Hyukjae ada maunya saja?" aku benar-benar mulai geram dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Kau tahu tidak? perusahaan _Appa_ Hyukjae sudah bangkrut! Dia sekarang sudah jadi miskin!" aku terkejut mendengar kata-kata Junsu. Appa Hyukjae bangkrut?

Belum sempat aku bertanya lebih jauh Key sudah memotong nya lebih dulu.

"Iya, karena miskin dia jadi tidak bisa membayar uang sekolah dan sekarang nasibnya disekolah ini sedang ada diujung tanduk. Tinggal tunggu waktu sampai Kepala sekolah Kim mendepaknya dari sini!" dan perkataan Key berikutnya mampu membuatku membatu seketika.

_'Tudak mungkin. Hyukjae akan keluar dari sekolah.._?

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Teriakan cempreng seseorang lagi-lagi membungkam pertanyaanku. Aku mendengus kesal. Yang ku tahu itu suara perempuan. Arahnya dari depan. Seketika semua mata menuju kesumber suara.

Cih itu suara Jessica si nenek sihir. Siapa yang membuatnya teriak seperti itu?

"Ma..maafkan aku Jessica-ah."

Itu suara Hyukjae yang meminta maaf. Aku langsung buru-buru berdiri dari bangku dan ikut menggrombol didepan kelas.

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu! Sekarang juga ganti handphoneku yang kau jatuhkan!" Jessica berteriak murka didepan wajah Hyukjae yang hanya bisa tertunduk setelah tadi memungut handphone Jessica yang jatuh. Ayolah handphonenya hanya terpisah antara _cashing_ dengan batrenya saja. Tidak sampai hancur berkeping. Dan aku yakin, handphone itu masih dapat menyala. Kenapa sampai heboh minta ganti?

Aku mengepalkan tangan ku geram.

"Ah ya! kau itu kan sudah miskin. Mana sanggup mengganti handphone ku. Sudah miskin! Masih saja berulah. Dasar tidak tahu-

Aku cepat-cepat menangkap lengan Jessica yang hampir mendarat dipipi putih Hyukjae. Kuberikan tatapan dinginku kepada Jessica yang membelalakan matanya terkejut.

Tidak hanya Jessica, tapi seluruh murid dikelaspun menatapku tidak percaya. Bahkan Hyukjae juga.

"Aku yang akan mengganti handphonemu. Dan jangan pernah berani kau mendekati Lee Hyukjae lagi." ucapku dingin dan menusuk seraya melepaskan genggamanku pada lengan Jessica dan meraih tangan Hyukjae. Mengambil handphone Jessica digenggamannya lalu menaruhnya dengan kasar dimeja tedekatku.

Aku langsung menarik Hyukjae keluar kelas, meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih menatapku dengan tak percaya.

.

.

.

Aku membawanya keatap sekolah dan disana Hyukjae terus berkata.

"Aku tidak menjatuhkan handphonenya. Dia yang menabrakku saat aku sedang berdiri. Dan dia tiba-tiba melepas handpone dari genggamannya. Aku tidak menjatuhkannya, Hae. Aku tidak melaukannya. Hiks."

Hyukjae mengatakan itu sambil berlinangan air mata. Aku ikut sakit melihatnya seperti itu. Aku tahu dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dan dia menangis bukan hanya karena tuduhan Jessica tapi juga karena Hyukjae sudah mencapai batasnya.

Sekarang aku mengerti dengan masalah yang membuatnya aneh akhir-akhir ini. Ia dijauhi atau lebih buruk ia dibully oleh seluruh murid dikelas atau mungkin seluruh murid disekolah. Lantaran _Appa_nya yang bangkrut dan otomatis membuanya kehilangan segalanya.

Iya, disekolah ini memang lebih mementingkan kekayaan diatas segalanya. Gudangnya murid-murid kaya dan arogan. Dan tentu mereka hanya ingin berteman dengan murid selevel mereka. Bisa dibilang mereka semua berteman tidak murni karena rasa tulus. Menggelikan.

Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahkan Junsu cs juga ikut memusuhi Hyukjae. Padahal mereka sudah bertemann sejak lama. Sungguh ironis.

Kasihan Hyukjae. Ia yang berhati tulus harus dikhianati oleh temannya sendiri seperti ini.

Aku memeluknya yang masih menangis tersedu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Masa bodo dengan seragamku yang akan basah nantinya.

"Menangislah sepuasmu. Keluarkan apa yang membebanimu. Tidak perlu ditahan. Aku akan terus disampingmu, bahkan ketika seluruh dunia mengkhianatimu."

Itulah janji ku pada Hyukjae yang tak akan pernah aku ingkari.

.

.

.

Sial!

Esok harinya aku kembali _drop_ dan terpaksa masuk rumah sakit. Aku tidak bisa mengelak saat _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ menyuruhku istirahat sepenuhnya dirumah sakit. Menyebalkan. Bahkan mereka sampai berinisiatif mau memborgol kaki ku jika aku berniat kabur.

Dan selama aku dirumah sakit. Hyukjae hanya datang sekali untuk menjengukku dan setelahnya dia tidak datang lagi.

Aku benar-benar khawatir dibuatnya. Aku bahkan sampai menelponnya terus-terusan. Tidak peduli dia sedang belajar disekolah atau pun makan siang, aku tetap menelponnya seperti teroris sedang meneror korbannya. Tidak peduli setiap menelponnya aku selalu mendengar kata yang sama 'Aku baik-baik saja, Hae.' Tidak peduli. Yang penting aku dapat mendengar suaranya dan keadaanya.

Dan setelah aku kembali masuk sekolah. Disanalah puncak kekhawatitanku terjadi. Aku sama sekali tidak menemukan Hyukjae dikelas maupun seluruh sekolah. Mereka bilang Hyukjae sudah tidak masuk selama 3 hari.

Aku benar-benar kalap dibuatnya. Aku mendatangi rumahnya. Dan _Eomma_ Hyukjae bilang kalau Hyukjae tidak mau keluar kamar selama tiga hari.

Dan yang paling membuatku sesak ialah tiga hari sebelum Hyukjae mengurung diri dikamarnya, ia pulang sekolah dalam keadaan menangis. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan keadaannya saat itu. Pasti sangat menyedihkan.

Dia menangis lalu memeluk _Eomma_nya sambil berkata 'Aku ingin pindah sekolah, _Eomma_. Aku ingin pindah. Hiks.'

Seketika sendi-sendi diseluruh tubuh ku seakan lumer seketika. Aku lemas saat mendengat Hyukjae akan pindah sekolah. Dan orang tua Hyukjae menyetujuinya.

_Eomma_ Hyukjae bahkan betannya sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hyukjae. Dan aku hanya dapat menggeleng tidak tahu. Lalu beliau memintaku untuk menemui Hyukjae dikamarnya. Mungkin dengan kehadiran ku Hyukjae mau menyampaikan masalahnya. Berhubung aku adalah sahabat dekatnya. Dan aku dengan semangat menyetujuinya.

Aku mengetuk kamar Hyukjae sambil membawa makanan.

"Eunhyuk-ah, ini aku Lee Donghae. Buka pintunya."

Lama aku menunggu, bahkan aku berniat mendobrak pintu ini jika saja Hyukjae yang tidak secara tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Aku mengikuti Hyukjae memasuki kamar yang penuh dengan monyet dan strawberrynya. Kutaruh makanan dimeja nakas kamarnya. Dia menaiki ranjangnya, menekuk lututnya dan masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pandangan matanya kosong. Tidak seperti biasanya. Membuat hatiku sesak dibuatnya.

"Makanlah, Hyuk." aku menyuapinya dengan makanan yang aku bawa.

"Tidak." jawabnya dingin sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan, Eunhyuk-ah."

"Aku tidak mau. Dan tak ada yang bisa memaksaku. Bahkan kau Lee Donghae." ucapnaya ketus dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Hyukjae benar-benar berubah. Dan yang membuat hatiku mencelos seketika ialah aku seperi melihat diriku dimasa lalu. Sebelum aku mengenal apa arti hidup yang sesunguhnya.

_'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu saat aku tidak ada Hyukkie? Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?'_

Aku menghela napas. Kutaruh kembali nampan berisi makanan tersebut. Lalu menghadap kembali kearah Hyukjae yang masih memeluk lututnya.

"Kau pernah mengatakan kalau kita sahabat 'kan?"

Tidak perlu menunggu jawaban Hyukjae, aku kembali melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Tapi lebih dari itu, Hyuk, aku menganggapmu bukan hanya sekedar sahabat."

Hyukjae bergeming mendengar ucapanku. Tubuhnya seketika menegang. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku sering mengatakannya kepadamu, 'kan? Itu bukan hanya ungkapan perasaan kepada seorang sahabat. Aku menyukai.. tidak, aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang lelaki mencintai pujaan hatinya. Apa perasaan tulusku belum sampai menyentuh hatimu?" aku menatap matanya lembut dengan ucapan yang amat tulus dari dasar hatiku. Berusaha menyampaikan padanyaa kalau perasaanku bukan hanya bualan semata. Berharap dengan begini dia dapat menyadari perasaan yang sudah kujaga selama lima tahun lebih. Kalau menunggunya sampai peka butuh waktu seribu tahun kurasa.

"Ja..jangan bercanda." ucap Hyukjae membuat hati ku seakan diremas kuat.

Itu berarti Hyukjae meragukan perasaanku 'kan? Apa tatapan tulusku belum menyadarkanmu? Kenapa hati mu sangat sulit kutembus, Hyuk?

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" ucap ku serius.

Kuakui Hyukjae adalah makhluk tertidak peka yang pernah ku kenal.

"Tidak. Kau terdengar serius. Tapi itulah masalahnya, Lee Donghae."

Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena kau serius maka aku tidak percaya padamu. Kau ingin membuatku yakin akan perasaan konyolmu itu. Lalu setelahnya aku akan menerimamu, mempercayaimu dan kau akan meninggalkanku bagai sampah seperti yang lainnya. Iya 'kan?!"

Hyukjae berteriak frustasi dengan tatapan kacaunya antara marah, kesal dan.. sedih. Nafasnya memburu menahan emosi. Hyukjae terlihat seperti orang depresi.

"Kau tahu aku tidak seperti itu, Hyuk." ucapku sedih. Entahlah melihat Hyukjae yang bahkan sangat jarang berteriak seperti ini dengan kilat mata sedihnya membuat hati ku lagi-lagi bagai dicambuk kuat. Benar-benar sakit.

Sakit. Melihat orang yang kau cintai kacau seperti ini. Seakan kau juga bisa ikut merasakan kesakitan yang dialaminya.

"Tidak. Kalian sama saja. Semua orang sama saja. Munafik. Aku tidak percaya pada kalian. Aku tidak percaya lagi pada siapa pun. Hiks." Hyukjae kembali memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya. Bahunya terlihat gemetar menahan tangis. Teriakan yang tadi ia keluarkan seakan merupakan tenaga terakhir yang ia punya. Hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh tersungkur. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang sekarang terlihat rapuh.

_'Grep'_

Aku berdiri lalu memeluk Hyukjae lembut. Berusaha menyalurkan setidaknya kehangatanku padanya. Hyukjae dengan tenaga yang tersisa mencoba melepaskan pelukanku. Tentu saja ia gagal melakukannya. Aku tidak akan bersedia melepas pelukanku terhadap manusia yang jelas-jelas terlihat membutuhkan sandaran.

"Hiks, lepaskan aku! Aku tidak butuh siapa-siapapun! Hiks. Kumohon tinggalkan aku, Hae. Hiks. Pergilah." Hyukjae meraung-raung seraya memukul dadaku agar menjauh dari dirinya. Tapi nihil. Tau perbuatannya sia-sia ia kemudian hanya pasrah saja mencengkram baju depanku erat dengan kepalanya yang tenggelam dalam dadaku.

Ucapan Hyukjae sama sekali tidak sejalan dengan perilakunya, ia menyuruhku meninggalkannya tapi perilakunya seakan menahan kepergianku. Tidak mengijinkan ku untuk meninggalkannya.

Sanagt miris. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, Hyuk? Aku rindu kau yang dulu dengan segala kelembutan dan kecerianmu. Bukan Hyukjae yang suka menahan air mata sesaknya bahkan hanya untuk diperlihatkan kepadaku.

Aku memeluknya semakin erat.

"Menangislah, Hyuk. Tak apa. Sudah kukatakan 'kan? Aku akan tetap disampingmu apa pun yang terjadi. Meski seluruh dunia mengkhianatimu sekalipun. Aku tetap ada disini." ku cium kepala blondenya sayang. Dan mengusap-ngusap punggungnya berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang tengah kacau.

Dia malah terus menangis hingga baju ku basah dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu 1 jam agar Hyukjae kembali tenang. Setelah berhenti menangis dan memakan makanan yang kubawa -meski hanya 3 suap- aku mengusap kepalanya sayang dan berkata.

"Nah sekarang kau harus ceritakan apa masalahmu, Hyuk." ucapku lembut.

Ia pun mulai menceritakan masalahnya kepadaku. Meski kembali sedikit terisak aku dengan sabar terus mengelus-ngelus punggungnya menenangkan.

Dan semakin ceritnya berlanjut aku makin emosi dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dari cerita yang kudengar darinya. Hyukjae benar-benar di_bully_ habis-hbisan. Tepatnya saat aku mulai masuk rumah sakit. Alasanya benar-benar tidak masuk akal menurutku.

Jadi karena _Appa_ Hyukjae mengalami kebangkrutan mereka menganggap Hyukjae tidak lagi level jika berdekaan dengan mereka. Dan mereka semua mulai menjauhi Hyukjae. Mulai memfitnah Hyukjae dengan mengatakan kalau Hyukjae berteman dengan mereka hanya karna ada maunya saja. Yaitu harta mereka. Sudah kukatakan mereka hanya melihat seseorang dari harta mereka. Menjijikan.

Dan mereka mulai mem_bully_ Hyukjae ketika aku tidak ada. Benar-benar sialan! Menjauhinya, memfitnahnya bahkan mengerjai Hyukjae telah mereka lakukan. Dan yang lebih parah adalah perbuatan mereka yang terakhir. Yakni sampai membuat Hyukjae memutuskan pindah sekolah. Yaitu tindakan asusila!

Keterlaluan! Kejadiannya saat jam olahraga sedang kosong, mereka menyeret Hyukjae yang tengah berganti baju kedalam gudang yang sudah tak terpakai. Mereka merobek baju olahraga Hyukjae lalu membuat 'tanda' dilehernya dan mereka memfoto bahkan memvideokannya! Yang lebih parah mereka bilang akan menyebarkannya diinternet dengan judul 'Si Miskin Yang Menjual Dirinya Demi Sepeser Uang' kalau Hyukjae sampai mengadu.

Aku hampir saja meledak dan berniat membunuh mereka satu persatu kalau saja Hyukjae tidak menahanku sambil menangis kembali. Ia memelukku yang sudah diambang pintu kamarnya dari belakang, menahanku agar tidak keluar dan membunuh mereka satu persatu.

"Kumohon jangan pergi, Hae. Kau akan mendapat masalah. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu. Bersikaplah seolah tidak terjadia apa-apa. Lagipula aku akan pindah. Mereka tidak akan menggangguku lagi. Jadi jangan pergi, kumohon."

Emosi ku perlahan surut tertelan isakan Hyukjae. Ia benar, emosi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah malah akan menambah masalah. Untuk kali ini aku akan pura-pura tidak tahu. Tapi suatu saat nanti aku benar-benar akan membalas perbuatan mereka. Itu pasti.

Akhirnya setelah Hyukjae menceitakan semua masalahnya, aku mulai membuat janji dalam hidupku. Bahwa aku akan melindungi Hyukjae apapun yang terjadi. Tak akan ku biarkan dia menangis sedih lagi. Aku akan melindunginya dengan taruhan nyawaku sendiri. Aku berjanji.

Aku membalikan tubuhku dan kembali membawa Hyukjae dalam peukanku, Hyukjae masih terisak pelan. Aku mengecup kepala blondenya sayang.

"Aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Aku berjanji. Saranghae."

.

.

.

.

_Ketika kau jatuh dan tersungkur_

_Ketika tak ada lagi yang mempercayaimu_

_Ketika seluruh dunia mengkhianati mu_

_Kau tidak perlu meneteskan air mata_

_Cukup diam dan berbaliklah_

_Sebab pengkhianat tak kan punya tempat dimana pun dia berada_

_Sebab pada akhirnya kau akan mengetahui_

_Siapa yang memakai topeng dan siapa yang tersenyum tulus_

_Dia yang tulus akan mengulurkan tangannya_

_Tak akan membiarkan kau jatuh tersungkur_

_Janjinya tak terbantahkan_

_Sebab ia adalah malaikat yang di kirim Tuhan untuk melindungi mu._

_Hingga nyawa menjadi taruhannya. . ._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Eunhyukkie, benar kau akan pindah sekolah?"

"Ne.." ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada laptop dipangkuannya.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Jika mereka mengganggumu lagi, aku yang akan melindungimu."

"Tidak perlu." ucapnya cuek.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Hyuk."

"Tapi aku sudah muak berada disana." aku melihat kilatan marah pada tatapannya.

".."

".."

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku ada disini, bodoh"

"Aku merindukan Hyukjae yang dulu."

Hyukjae mengalihkan atensinya kepadaku.

"Aku merindukan Hyukjae yang yang ramah, aku merindukan Hyukjae yang tidak pernah berkata kasar, aku merindukan Hyukjae yang selalu tersenyum, aku merindukan Hyukjae yang polos dan bodoh, aku merindukan Hyukjae yang tidak sok kuat, aku merindukan Hyukjae yang peduli akan segala hal, aku merindukan Hyukjae yang dulu." aku berkata seraya menatapnya lembut.

"Ma-

"Tidak, maafkan aku."

Hyukjae sedikit terkejut.

"Kau begini karena aku. Andai waktu itu aku terus ada di sampingmu dan tidak meninggalkanmu, kau tidak akan jadi begini. Semua salahku.. maafkan aku." aku menunduk dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat, entah kenapa aku jadi mengingat kejadian yang dialami Hyukjae.

"Sudahlah, Hae. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ini semua salah mereka." Hyukjae menggenggam tanganku erat.

Aku mendongak kearahnya.

"Aku mengerti." aku tersenyum lemah.

Dia ikut tersenyum.

"Dan maaf aku tidak bisa pindah bersamamu. _Appa_ tidak mengizinkannya. Tapi _Appa_ mengatakan akan membantu perusahaan _Appa_mu kembali stabil. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tak apa. Dan terimakasih" Hyukjae tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi Eunyhukkie, aku tetap ingin bersamamu terus." ucapku sedikit merajuk.

"Kita masih dapat bertemu dirumah."

"Tidak. Lebih dari itu. Aku ingin bersamamu. Selamanya."

"Maksudmu..?"

"Kita menikah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

A/N: A/N: hyaaa akhirnya bisa update jugaaa /sujudsujud/ TAPI KENAPA HASILNYA HANCUR TO THE MAX BEGINIIII? TTATT /pundung/

.

JEONGMAL MIANEEEEH kalo saya kelamaan hiatusnya ya /bowbow/ masih adakah yang nunggu epep ini? saya harap ada ;;; Serius. Saya bener2 sibuk dengan sekolah dan lainnya. Selalu ada aja halangan buat update ini fict /sobs/ tapi karena saya inget readers saya yang unyu-unyu saya berusaha untuk update secepatnya :'DD dan buat teman2 sekelas saya yg selalu teriak2 minta lanjut. ini udah lanjut. Dan tolong jgn teror saya lagi..

.

Dan ini lah hasilnya :'') Gak tau bagus ato nggak yg penting Saya udah membuatnya sebaik mungkin. Jadi mohon maaf kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan /bowbow/ Dan ini semua flashback yang kebanyakan narasi. Jujur saya lemah dalam membuat narasi lebih suka dialog yg banyak. Tapi tetep nekat /PLAKK/ Tapi ini cukup panjangkan? /kedakedip/ /muntah

.

Dan yah saya cintaaahh kalian semua readers. Apalagi yang udah review. Rasanya pengen peluk kalian satu-satu. JEOMGMAL GOMAWOYO NEE~~ tolong jan bosen-bosen review ne.

.

Pokoknya saya ucapkan banyak Terimakasih dan MAAF gak bisa bales satu2 review kalian. Tapi pasti aku baca kok dan itu merupakan penyemangat buat ku. :33

.

.

_Jaa neee~~~ pay pay~~_

_._

.

**mind to review juseyo?**


	5. Chapter 5 Strom

.

.

.

.

"Hyuk.."

Entah kenapa panggilan tiba-tiba itu membuat jantung Hyukjae berpacu lebih cepat.

"Ne..?"

Hyukjae menoleh dengan gerakan kaku.

"Mulai besok kau akan pindah ke sekolahku."

_'DUK'  
_

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae menjatuhkan cangkir yang berisi seperempat gingseng merah hangat digenggamannya keatas karpet Donghae._  
_

_"M..mwo?"_

Hyukjae menegang seraya menatap Donghae tak percaya, seolah kata-kata yang suaminya ucapkan barusan merupakan kabar kiamat akan terjadi 5 menit lagi. Tapi bahkan Hyukjae sudah dapat merasakannya detik ini. Kiamat dalam hidupnya.

Seketika otak Hyukjae bagai tak berfungsi dengan sempurna. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara. Bayang-bayang dari masa lalu secara paksa tiba-tiba menerobos memenuhi otaknya. Memaksanya untuk mengingat kejadian demi kejadian masa lalu yang berusaha ia lupakan.

"Kau akan pindah sekolah mulai besok." penegasan Donghae bagai tamparan telak yang memaksanya sadar akan realita.

"Ka..kau pasti bercanda, Hae." bibirnya bergetar saat mengucapkan kata penyangkalan tersebut. Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari kiamat itu sendiri.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda, Hyuk?" ucap Donghae serius. Hyukjae menatapnya tak percaya. Ya, tak ada kebohongan apapun dalam tatapan mata teduh Donghae. Yang artinya Donghae sama sekali tak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Hyukjae hanya bisa lemas seketika.

"Saat kau dikamar mandi aku menelepon _Eomma_ dan menyuruhnya mengurus kepindahanmu. Teukkie _Eomma_ juga setuju dengan hal ini." pernyataan Donghae kembali membuatnya terpuruk. Entahlah, setiap perkataan Donghae seakan dapat membuat Hyukjae tambah tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Tapi ia tak mau seperti ini. Ia juga ingin melontarkan penolakan. Walau ia tahu kemungkinan Donghae menerima penolakkan Hyukjae tidak lebih dari 10% kemungkinannya.

"Aku tidak mau." ucap Hyukjae keras kepala.

"Aku tak terima penolakan." Donghae membalas dengan lebih keras kepala.

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memikirkan kata apa yang harus ia lontarkan agar ia tak semakin tersudut.

"Jangan kekanakan, Hae-ah. Masalah ini bisa selesai jika kita memikirkannya bersama. Jangan seenaknya mengambil keputusan sendiri!"

Donghae menghela napas sejenak menanggapi perkataan Hyukjae untuk setelahnya ia kembali berucap tenang. Ia mengerti bahwa istrinya yang keras kepala ini harus dihadapi dengan kepala dingin. Walau sebenarnya ia cukup emosi dengan semua ini. Tapi ia coba tahan semuannya.

"Semua telah kupikirkan dengan matang. Dan pindah sekolah adalah jalan terbaik untuk masalah ini. Karena Ini bukan hanya tentang masalahmu saja, tapi juga tentangku. Dan juga memindahkanmu ke sekolaku membuatku lebih sering dapat memantaumu. Lagi pula kita sudah pernah membahas soal ini sebelumnya. Dan untuk kali ini aku benar-benar tidak menerim penolakkan. Lagi pula ini juga untuk kebaikan kita berdua, Hyuk." Donghae berkata mutlak.

"Kita berdua? Cih, Ini hanya untuk kebaikan dirimu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini terjadi!" perkataan penuh emosi Hyukjae dengan sangat sinis dilontarkannya begitu saja.

"Itu karena kau hanya memikirkan keburukannya saja. Cobalah berpikir positif. Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukannya."

"Tapi aku yang menentukan bagaimana hidupku berjalan! Kau tidak perlu mengaturku!" Hyukjae berteriak frustasi.

"Aku suamimu dan aku berhak mengaturmu, Lee Hyukjae!" Donghae balas berteriak emosi pada akhirnya.

Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya lebih kuat, pandangannya seketika mengabur. Menahan air mata yang bisa jatuh kapan saja kepipinya. Biarlah ia dibilang cengeng. Toh ia tak peduli. Karena inilah kalipertamanya Donghae membentak dirinya penuh emosi. Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, bahkan ketika Donghae dan Hyukjae sedang bertengkar hebat sekalipun. Donghae hanya akan membalas perkataan pebuh emosi Hyukjae dengan tenang. Karena ia hanya mengenal sisi lembut Donghae yang sering ia terima. Ia tidak ingin melihat sisi lain Donghae yang seperti ini.

Hyukjae mencoba menahan air matanya. Menangis bukanlah jalan keluar untuk semua ini. Ia tahu, meskipun ia meraung-raung bersimpuh dikaki Donghae dalam keadaan Donghae yang tengah emosi pun ia tak akan mengabulkan permohohannya. Karena Donghae adalah makhluk terkeras kepala kedua setelah dirinya yang ia kenal.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku, Hae?" Hyukjae berkata serak. Pandangannya lurus menatap obsidian teduh dihadapannya.

"Kau sendiri? Apa kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?" Donghae berkata sanksi. Ucapannya bagai sebuah belati tak nampak yang menembus jantungnya. Perkataannya memang tak seemosional tadi, tapi ini lebih terdengar menyakitkan dan sarat akan emosi yang terselubung dalam hati Donghae.

Hyukjae lagi-lagi hanya dapat membungkam mulutnya rapat dengan pertannyaan suaminya. Apa ia sendiri peduli dengan perasaan Donghae. Ia tak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya.

"Apa kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku saat aku melihat kau dicumbu olehnya? Apa kau memikirkan betapa sakitnya aku melihat orang yang kucintai berbuat hal yang bahkan tak pernah bisa kulakukan dengan orang lain. Apa kau memikirkannya?"

_Skak mat!_

Hyukjae tak bisa menyangkal pertanyaan Donghae. Hyukjae memang egois. Bahkan ketika Donghae bertahan dengan rasa sakitnya Hyukjae malah memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya. Ia benar-benar sudah tak dapat mengelak takdir yang akan diterimanya. Biarlah. Bagaimana pun hidup akan terus berjalan. Siap atau tidak siapnya dirimu 'kan?

Hyukjae tiba-tiba berdiri. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam, sama sekali tidak ingin menatap Donghae dengan matanya yang tengah berkaca-kaca.

"Te-terserahmu saja."

Kalimatnya terdengar gemetar dan setelahnya ia berbalik, mengelap sekali pipinya yang basah akibat satu tetes air mata yang lolos dari pertahanannya lalu bejalan kearah kamar apartemen Donghae -bersamanya- lalu menutup pintunya.

Meninggalkan Donghae dengan segala emosinya yang kian surut. Entah kenapa ia sedikit banyak menyesal dengan perkataannya kepada Hyukjae. Dan ia tahu benar kini Hyukjae tengah menagis dikamarnya.

Donghae menjambak rambut _brunette_nya frustasi.

"Sial!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hidden Marriage**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_by_ Tsuioku Lee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HaeHyuk**

**.**

**.**

**And others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast owned by God and themselves**

**.**

**.**

**But HaeHyuk belongs to each other**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Typos / OOC / AU / Yaoi / and find by yourself~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Strom**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy your self~**

* * *

.

.

.

_'Apa kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?'_

Lagi-lagi perkataan Donghae terngiang dipikiran Hyukjae. Itu seperti kaset rusak yang dibeli ditoko bajakan dan kau akan terus mendengarnya sampai kau menyesal telah membelinya. Setiap ia memejamkan mata hanya wajah Donghae yang terlihat plus perkataan penuh emosinya. Membuatnya tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

Hyukjae semakin meringukan tubuhnya dan mempererat selimut yang membungkus dirinya. Ini bahkan lewat satu jam setelah hujan mengguyur kota, tapi bahkan hawanya terasa lebih dingin dari ketika sedang hujan. Dan.. sesak.

Ia sesak. Itulah yang Hyukjae rasakan. Ia tidak menangis. Entah kemana perginya air mata yang sempat ia tahan sekuat tenaga itu menghilang. Kini dihatinya seperti ada benda asing yang membuatnya tak bisa mencurahkan emosinya. Rasanya benar-benar sesak.

Itu tadi adalah pertengkaran ia dan Donghae terhebat sepanjang masa. Ia bahkan tidak percaya ini semua telah tejadi. Yang ia yakini ialah ia sedang bermimpi buruk dan akan terbangun setelahnya dengan menemukan Donghae yang ikut terbangun disampingnya dengan senyum lembut diwajahnya.

Tapi jelas itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Realita kembali menamparnya kekehidupan nyata.

_'Cklek'_

Ia tahu cepat atau lambat pintu itu akan tebuka. Ia sudah mempersiapkan mental sekuat mungkin. Tapi entah kenapa rasa sesak ditambah penyesalan itu semakin menjadi dan seakan menggrogoti setiap sel tubuhnya.

Hyukjae hanya dapat memejamkan mata dan pura-pura tertidur. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin bertatap muka dulu dengan sang suami.

Ia merasakan tempat tidurnya sedikit berderit tanda ada yang tengah menaikinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Donghae karena posisi tidurnya yang miring dan membelakangi suaminya. Ia hanya tidur di bagian paling ujung kasur yang tidak terlalu besar ini dan sengaja memberi ruang yang cukup luas untuk Donghae. Mungkin juga untuk menjaga jarak?

Hyukjae berusaha untuk tidak perduli. Ia semakin memejamkan matanya erat berusaha untuk tidur yang entah kenapa sangat sulit untuk dilakukan.

_'Grep'_

Hyukjae sedikit menegang ketika sebuah tangan melingkar diperutnya. Ia sangat mengenal sentuhan ini. Ini tangan hangat milik Donghae.

Ahh betapa rindunya ia dengan sentuhan hangat Donghae untuknya. Tapi kenapa rasa sesak itu tak kunjung hilang. Ia benci merasakan ini ketika Donghae ada disebelahnya dan memperlakukannya dengan lembut setelah apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Kau bisa jatuh kalau tidur dengan jarak seperti itu."

Dengan lembut Donghae menarik tubuh ramping Hyukjae agar lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya. Alhasil kini punggungnya menempel pada dada bidang sang suami. Ucapan lembut Donghae menyapa gendang telinga Hyukjae. Apalagi ia berkata tepat didepan kuping Hyukjae. Benar-benar mebuatnya ingin menangis saja saking lembutnya perlakuan Donghae kepadanya.

Diam

Keduanya sama-sama enggan mengusik keheningan diruangan yang remang-remang ini. Hyukjae masih pura-pura tertidur sedangkan Donghae masih terus memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang.

"Apa kau marah?"

Donghae yang pertama kali memecah keheningan. Hyukjae sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sedang tidur, Hyuk" Donghae merapatkan pelukannya.

".."

"Kau marah karena aku membentakmu?"

".."

"Maafkan aku. Lupakan saja perkataanku saat itu. Aku sedang emosi tadi." Donghae mencium puncuk kepala Hyukjae sayang.

"Hyuk.."

"Hiks."

Satu isakan lolos dari mulut Hyukjae. Ia merutuki airmatanya yang bisa-bisanya keluar dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia lalu menggigit bibirnya kuat agar tak ada lagi isakan yang akan keluar.

"Sshh~ Jangan menangis Hyukkie. _Jeongmal mianhae._ Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu tadi."

Selalu begini.

Donghae yang akan selalu meminta maaf jika mereka tengah bertengkar. Padahak itu jelas kesalahan Hyukjae. Tapi Donghae selalu yang mengalah dan meminta maaf. Membuat Hyukjae makin merasa bersalah. Karena didalam hubungan ini memang ialah yang paling egois. Selalu tak mau mengalah.

Donghae mengelus pinggang Hyukjae berusaha menenangkan. Tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata yang jatuh kepipi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengatur napasnya dan terlihat membuang napas sebelum bibirnya mengucap sesuatu.

"Tidak. Aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf, Hae." akhirnya kata itu berhasil ia keluarkan. Ia menggenggam tangan Donghae yang melingkar perutnya.

"Aku memaafkamu, _Chagi._" Donghae balas menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Tanganmu dingin, Hyuk." Donghae menggosok-menggosokkan tangannya dengan tangan Hyukjae, memberi kehangatan pada tangan halus istrinya.

"Kau kedinginan? Biar ku buatakan gingseng merah lagi untukmu." baru saja Donghae ingin mengangkat tubuhnya tapi Hyukjae sudah menahannya terlebih dahulu.

"Tak perlu. Pelukanmu sudah cukup menghangatkanku." Hyukjae berkata dengan senyum tulus.

Dan entah kenapa Donghae seketika menyeriangi.

"Kau sedang menggodaku,_ Chagi_?" tanyanya jail dengan seringai yang setia terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"_A-aniyo_!" ucap Hyukjae gugup. Mukaya seketika memerah digoda seperti itu oleh suaminya. Meski kamar mereka pencahayaannya remang-remang namun Donghae yakin kalau istrinta tengah _berbushing_ ria.

"Hahaha. Kau memang istriku yang paling manis, Hyukkie~~." dengan gemas Donghae kembali memeluk Hyukjae dan menggosok-gosokan hidung mancungnya kepunggung sang istri.

"YA! memang ada berapa istrimu, Hae?" Hyukjae berkata sewot tak terima.

"Ada dua." Donghae menjawab enteng. Hyukjae dibuat melotot karenanya.

"Istriku ada dua. Namanya Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Eunhyuk. Dan mereka sangat manis juga cantik." Donghae melanjutkan dengan senyum jail.

"Ya! itu satu orang bodoh!"

"Hahahaha."

Dan entah kemana suasana canggung diantara mereka menghilang. Pertengkaran yang sebelumnya terjadipun seakan lenyap dari ingatan mereka masing-masing. Seakan mereka berdua bukanlah pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuk bertengkar. Hanya cinta dan kasih sayang yang harus mereka perlihatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie."

"Ne?"

"Aku senang."

_"Wae?"_

"Karena mulai besok aku bisa melihat dan bersamamu tiap hari." Donghae tersenyum senang seraya memeluk istrinya lebih erat. Posisi mereka sama sekali tak berubah saat ini.

"Kau hanya memikirkan enaknya saja. Bagaimana kalau hubungan kita ketahuan?" Hyukjae berkata khawatir.

"Seteah kupikir-pikir tak masalah kalau kita menjalin hubungan disekolah. Bilang saja kalau kita sepasang kekasih." Donghae berkata enteng seolah itu adahal biasa untuk dikerjakan.

"Aissh kau ini. Itu tidak mungkin!" Hyukjae menyikut perut suaminya kesal. Donghae hanya dapat meringis dibuatnya.

Yang Hyukjae tahu, di sekolah, Donghae merupakan siswa yang cukup populer. Apa jadinya kalau ia yang notabenya anak baru disana berpacaran dengan orang seperti Donghae. Dapat dipastikan status pernikahan keduanya dapat terbongkar cepat atau lambat dan satu sekolah bisa geger dibuatnya.

"Lagi pula aku masih tidak rela untuk pindah sekolah dan berpisah dengan Sungmin dan-

"_Namja_ asing tidak tahu diri itu?" Donghae memotong dengan dingin. Jelas sekali ia masih menyimpan dendam pada pria yang berani-beraninya mencumbu sang istri didepan matanya.

"Astaga Hae. Namanya Nickhun, dia temanku dan dia bukan namja tak tahu diri seperti pikiranmu."

"Aku tak peduli. Dan apanya yang teman? Mana ada teman yang mencium temannya sendiri dibibirnya?" Donghae berkata emosi. Seketika pikiran ingin membunuh _namja_ itu kembali hinggap dibenaknya.

"I-Itu kecelakaan!"

"Apapun alasannya aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu bertemu dengannya lagi." Donghae berkata posesif. Seraya kembali memeluk Hyukjae erat. Hyukjae hanya pasrah dengan kata-kata Donghae dan perlakuannya.

Yah beginilah punya suami yang childish dan posesif. Meski terasa dikekang tapi Hyukjae yakin Donghae berbuat seperti ini karena ingin melindunginya. Ya seperti janjinya dulu.

Tapi bagaimana pun sikap Donghae. Hyukjae akan selalu mencintai suaminya apa adanya seperti Donghae mencitainya.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kau tidur. Besok akan menjadi hari baru untukmu." Donghae berkata lembut seraya megusap surai_ redbrown_ sang istri.

"Dan melelahkan tentunya." Hyukjae menambahkan.

Donghae hanya tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup pipi Hyukjae sayang.

_"Jaljayo nae yeobo. Saranghae."_

_"Nado saranghae."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hey ikan! bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah layaknya penghuni rumah sakit jiwa, eoh?" salah satu _namja_ berambut ikal berbicara sinis melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang kelewat gembira. Bagaimana tidak? sudah dari pertama bertemu dikoridor kelas sampai sekarang tengah terduduk diruang kelas, Donghae terus mengumbar senyum autis yang tak dapat direm sampai sekarang.

_'PLAKK!'_

"Ya! Yesung hyung, kenapa memukulku?" Kyuhyun _-namja_ ikal tersebut- mengusap kepalanya yang dicium gulungan buku tulis entah dapat darimana. Si pelaku pemukulan hanya cuek saja sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya melototi sang _gadget_ tercinta.

"Panggil dia_ hyung_. Dasar tidak sopan."

Kyuhyun hanya dapat menggerutu kesal dibuatnya tanpa mau membalas perkataan si _namja_ sipit.

"Sudah-sudah. Masih pagi sudah ribut saja." lelaki berlesung pipit berusaha menenangkan pertengkaran kecil antara temannya.

"Siwon _hyung_ lanjutkan saja merapal do'a pagimu. Tidak usah mengurusi kami" Kyuhyun berkata sewot sambil kembali bermain dengan PSP hitamnya.

"Sepertinya hari ini _uri magnae_ sedang kesal, eoh?" melihat gerutuan sang magnae, Donghae akhirnya bicara setelah selesai dengan senyum autisnya.

Kyuhyun hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal menanggapi ucapan _hyung_nya.

"Tentu saja. Cho Ahjussi untuk sementara menyita semua kartu kreditnya karena saldo yang makin membengkak. Huhh Tuan Muda Cho ternyata sangat boros." Siwon seperti ingin membalas dendam dengan gamblang membuka aib Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pada alkitab yang ia pegang.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeram tertahan dibuatnya. Sepupu alimnya itu memang sangat comel kalau sedang kesal.

"Sial! Semua itu karena _yeoja_ cerewet itu. Permintaanya benar-benar membuatku pusing. Ia bahkan memakai kartu kreditku tanpa sepengetahuan ku. _Yeoja_ sialan! Benar-benar kurang ajar!" Kyuhyun berkata emosi dengan PSP sebagai pelampiasannya. Ia memencet-mencet _stick_ PSPnya dengan tak sabaran. Ngambek ala bocah eoh?

"Itu karena kau asal pilih pasangan. Walaupun dikenal sebagai _playboy_ seantero sekolah, jangan yeoja pinggir jalan juga kau gaet Kyu." Siwon yang mencoba menasehati malah terkesan meledek Kyuhyun secara halus.

"Benar kata Masi. Pilihlah pasangan yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Lama-lama mempermainkan cinta juga tak baik, Kyu. Kau bisa terkena karma." Donghae menambahkan dengan sok bijaksana.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Yesung sendiri hanya cuek menaggapi. Tidak merasa tertarik sama sekali dan terus memainkan IPhone 5 ditangannya.

Saat ini 4 _namja_ tampan yakni Donghae, Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Yesung sedang ada diruang kelas. Mereka menunggu _seongsaengnim_ masuk kekelas mereka. Entah sudah 15 menit bel berbunyi, guru yang dikenal disiplin itu bahkan belum terlihat akan memasuki kelas sama sekali. Jadilah mereka kini dianggurkan bersama murid-murid yang lain. Alhasil mengobrol adalah alternatif lain yang dapat dilakukan untuk membunuh waktu. Tak terkecuali oleh 4 _namja_ tampan ini.

"Cih! ucapanmu seperti kau sudah berpengalaman soal cinta saja _hyung_. Malas sekali mendapat nasehat dari orang yang bahkan berpacaran saja belum pernah. Urusi saja kehidupan datar tanpa cinta mu itu. Tak perlu menggurui ku." ucapan sadis Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengena di hati Donghae. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul penuh arti menaggapi 'nasehat' _magnae_nya itu.

Belum pernah pacaran? Tidak berpengalaman soal cinta? Yang benar saja. Bahkan ia telah menikah 2 tahun yang lalu dan menjalani apa cinta yang sesungguhnya. Rasanya ia ingin mengatakan itu didepan wajah _magnae_nya sambil menunjukan cincin pernikahannya dengan Hyukjae yang ia jadikan kalung. Tapi karena ia masih waras, ia urungkan niatan itu. Mungkin lain kali.

"Sayangnya ia benar, Hae. Kau harus lebih banyak pengalaman cinta sebelum mengguruinya. Cobalah untuk berpacaran, ne." ucap Siwon seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghae prihatin.

"Pilihlah pasangan yang tepat. Jangan seperti _magnae_ kurang ajar ini yang suka mempermainkan cinta." Yesung berucap datar tapi cukup menusuk.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas,

"Seperti kau tidak suka mempermainkan cinta saja." cibirnya pelan.

Selalu seperti ini.

Kalau mereka sedang membicarakan soal cinta dan pasangan, Donghae yang selalu paling diremehkan. Para sahabatnya selalu menganggap Donghae adalah pria kesepian yang tak punya perasaan. Selalu sendiri dan menolak kehadiran sesorang disampingnya -dalam arti pasangan.

Ya Donghae memang dikenal sebagai seseorang dengan kisah cinta paling menyedihka diantara mereka. Ia selalu menolak untuk berpacaran oleh yang lainnya. Alasannya tidak tertariklah. Beda dengan teman-temannya yang bahkan sampai menyandang gelar _playboy._ Kecuali Siwon tentunya. Tapi paling tidak si Alim itu pernah merasaka bagaimana mencintai dan dicintai. Begitu juga temannya yang lain.

Meski diantara mereka Yesung lah yang paling terlihat dingin dan cuek akan segala hal. Tapi Donghae lah yang tetap menyandang sosok tak punya perasaan cinta diantara mereka.

Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak laku. Ayolah banyak _yeoja_ bahkan _namja_ diluar sana yang megantri untuk jadi pasangannya. Tapi Donghae tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Ia mengatakan akan menjalani kisah cintanya dengan seseorang sekali seumur hidup. Dan itu benar adanya.

Tapi sekali lagi, jika sahabatnya membuka mata lebih peka. Mereka akan tahu bagaimana status sebenarnya seorang Lee Donghae.

Karena dibalik kecuekan Donghae kepada orang-orang yang menyukainnya, dia meyimpan perasaan sayang yang dalam untuk satu orang berharga dalam hidupnya. Lee Hyukjae sang istri.

"Aku ingin kisah cintaku punya cerita yang berbeda dan spesial dari yang lainnya. Bukan seperti kisah kalian. Bertemu - Tertarik - Pacaran - Bosan - Putus dan berulang lagi dari awal. Sangat monoton." Donghae mengejek dengan cueknya.

"Cih! Kau itu terlalu banyak menonton drama picisan di TV. Spesial dan berbeda? Seperti kisah disekolah yang sangat mudah ditebak maksudmu? Kau bertemu dengan anak baru. Ia terlambat lalu dengan 'tidak sengaja' kau menabraknya dikoridor. Kalian saling menatap lalu jatuh cinta dan kemudian pacaran. Menggelikan." Kyuhyun mencibir sambil mengingat drama-drama TV yang sering ditonton _nona_nya di rumah.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." belum sempat Donghae membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, Jung _seongsaengnim_ sudah memasuki kelas terlebih dulu. Seketika siswa-siswi kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing dan berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"Pertama, maafkan saya karena terlambat masuk kelas. Ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus terlebih dulu." suara_ baritone_ Jung _seongsaengnim_ menggema diseluruh kelas. Terlihat reaksi tidak peduli dari beberapa murid yang mendengarkan alasan keterlambatan wali kelas mereka itu. Jung _seongsaengnim_ yang mengerti akan hal itu langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah itu tidak penting. Kita kedatangan murid baru."

Seketika perhatian mereka fokus kedepan kelas -mulai tertarik dengan perkataan sang wali kelas. Respon mereka ada yang terlihat bingung. Oh ayolah mereka sudah kelas 3. Dan mereka rasa kepindahan seseorang saat memasuki _grade_ 3 disekolah adalah sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Tapi ada juga yang masih cuek tanpa ada rasa tertarik sama sekali. Dan dari sekian murid ada juga yang diam-diam mengulum senyum senang mendengar ucapan tersebut.

Jung _seongsaengnim_ setelahnya mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu kelas yang masih terbuka,

"Masuklah." ucapnya kepada seseorang diluar sana dengan gestur kepala yang digerakan, menyuarakan apa -atau siapa- yang ada diluar segera memasuki kelas.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Langkah dari sepatu_ pantofel_ yang bergesekan dengan lantai marmer menggema diseluruh penjuru kelas saking heningnya keadaan. Sesosok pria bertubuh skinny dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut_ redbrown_ yang menutupi keningnya dengan sukses mengalihkan seluruh atensi kelas untuk melihat kearahnya. Jas merah _maroon_ khas sekolah elit tersebut terlihat pas dibadannya. Walaupun cara jalannya agak kikuk karena gugup yang melanda, sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatian seluruh kelas kepada sosok asing tersebut.

Dan saat sosok asing itu berbalik menghadap mereka. Murid-murid yang ada langsung saling berbisik dengan teman sebangku mereka.

"Manis sekali."

"Ughh dia namja atau yeoja?"

"Gyaa tampangnya _uke_ sekali."

Dan segala kehebohan seketika melanda seluruh kelas tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Didepan sana terpampang sosok manis dengan kulit putih pucatnya, bibir pink merekah, hidung mancung dan surai _redbrown_ halus. Walau ekspresinya terlihat gugup dan tidak nyaman. Sama sekali tak mengurangi pesona manis dari _namja_ tersebut.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Perkataan Jung _seongsaengnim_ membuat suasana hening seketika. Mereka menunggu suara yang akan dikeluarkan _namja_ calon teman sekelas mereka tersebut.

_Namja_ tersebut menghirup napas sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

_"Annyeonghaseo._ Lee Hyukjae _imnida."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: Yeyyy saya update lagi! gimana hasilnya cukup memuaskan kah? saya harap iya hehehe.

Seperti biasa saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada reader semua yang telah membaca dan mereview chap sebelumnya. JEONGMAL GOMAWOYOO~~ jangan lupa review lagi yak? :DD dan saya meminta maaf karena gak bisa bales review kalian satu persatu /bowbow/

.

.

Ahh saya mau ngeluh nih TT /plakk/ kenapa sekarang ff HaeHyuk/Eunhae jarang banget terlihat di tl screenplas ya? Kemana para author berbakat yang sering buat fict haehyuk? keluarlah dari persembunyian, saya merindukan kalian semuaaaa dengan karya hebat kalian TT /SOBS

.

.

ok cukup curhatannya..

.

.

.

Mind to REVIEW? :3


End file.
